


A Small Change

by Ember_Darla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Smart Fred Weasley, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Darla/pseuds/Ember_Darla
Summary: Fred Weasley is panicked. He and his twin brother spent years cultivating their prankster 'I Don't Care' attitude, but there was always more to him. Could Gryffindors resident bookworm help bring out a more...studious side to him? And could he bring out her inner prankster? Fremione fic starting the summer before Goblet of Fire. Will hopefully go though book 7.
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Hermione Granger & Fred Weasley, Hermione Granger & Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Hermione Granger & Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 102





	1. Lunch with a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've been toying with since I read my first Fremione fic a few months ago. I was completely converted. It was called Scars and Freckles and it's FANTASTIC! Go read it! I hope you all enjoy my take on a Fremione story. Warning, I have problems with grammar so if you see a mistake, please let me know. Even college graduates make writing and editing mistakes.

Hermione was used to seeing Errol or Pigwidgeon perched on her desk chair, so used to it that she began leaving a small bowl of treats for the kooky creature on the corner of her desk. The Weasleys wrote her often that it was normal for her to see the owl two, three, and occasionally four times a week. Mostly it was Ron or Ginny, with the occasional letter from Mr. Weasley asking questions about muggle life or Mrs. Weasley sending her sweets – she often hid those as her parents were not the biggest fans of candy. She was positive that she had never received a letter from Percy – or the elder Weasley siblings Bill and Charlie. She could count the number of letters the infamous Weasley twins had sent her on her right hand, and she was confident that she had never received a letter from just Fred. So, when she came home from shopping with her mum to find a letter from half of the Weasley twins, she was intrigued.

_Hey Hermione, its Fred…Weasley, …but you already knew that._

_I need your help. Advice? I don't know…It has to do with books and school and…ugh! I'm so confused. You are the only person I can think of to talk to about this, so I was wondering…hoping…we could get lunch at the leaky one day this week. Let me know if you and what time and day works best for you. It'd mean a lot._

_Thank you,_

_Fred_   
_(the cooler Weasley twin)_

* * *

Fred had a dilemma. And no one to talk to about it, so when he got Hermione's letter agreeing to get lunch with him, it was like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. So here he was, two days later, butterbeer in hand, waiting. Oh god, he thought, what if she doesn't show? He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the bushy-haired girl walk in and sit down in front of him.

"Fred. Fred! Fred Gideon Weasley!"

The dazed redhead jumped. "Blimey, Hermione! Don't do that! You sound just like my mum. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Hermione giggled. "I'm sorry, Fred. You were completely zoned out; I couldn't think of another way to get your attention. What did you want to talk about?"

Fred shook his head. "Let's get some food first. I'm gonna get the Fish and Chips, what about you?"

"I normally get the Toad in the Hole, but Fish and Chips sounds good."

Fred nodded, "Mushy Peas?"

"Is there any other way?" Hermione laughed.

"I'll go place our order," he said, standing up and walking over to Tom. After handing the man a few coins, he returned to his seat.

"Fred Weasley, did you pay for my lunch?" she said with a slight smile.

"And I ordered you a butterbeer," he said, placing his hands on the table. "It's my way of saying thank you."

"Of course," she said, mirroring his action. "Your letter surprised me, but you're my friend and friends help each other. What's on your mind?"

Fred glanced down, "I'm going to ask you a question, and I need you to be completely honest, ok?" When Hermione nodded, he continued. "If you were going to guess, how many O.W.L's do you think I would get?"

The brown-eyed girls' eyes widened, "Fred, um, you're super clever, so is George, I mean look at some of the pranks you two have pulled, but O.W.L's…"

"That low, right?"

"Fred," Hermione sighed, "you are so smart if you just applied yourself-"

"I got 7 O.W.L's."

"7?"

"DADA, Potions, Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, and Astronomy."

"How?!"

"Rude."

Hermione laughed again, "I'm sorry but, Fred, you're not very academic. How do you even know your results? They don't come out until the end of summer!"

"McGonagall wrote to me. My exams were red-flagged because I did so well that they thought I cheated. When I was cleared, McGonagall wrote to congratulate and warn me George didn't do so well."

"How many did he get?"

"McGonagall wouldn't tell me, but when George and I talked about it at the end of the last term, he said he only really tried on four of them: DADA, Charms, Transfiguration and Herbology."

"Wow."

"I was going to lie when my results came, say that I got three, maybe four, but McGonagall, in her letter, she was so proud of me that I -"

"You what?"

He sighed. "She made me care about my education. No one's been proud of me like that before. Not even Mum."

"Your mum is plenty proud of you, Fred."

"Not when it comes to school. She always compares George and me to Percy and Bill and Charlie. I'm tired of being compared to all of my brothers. I just wanted to be Fred, and I want to be proud of myself. I want to stand out for more than making people laugh."

"Making people laugh is something to be proud of," Hermione said, placing her hand on his. "I may not always approve of your pranks, but I will admit – just this once – then even when your jokes annoy me, they never fail to make me laugh."

"Really?"

Hermione nodded. "It's not bad that you want to stand out, I know being compared to all of you kills Ron's sense of self-confidence. It's also not bad to want to care about your education. I don't know what you or George want to do when you leave Hogwarts, but, in my opinion, the more owls, the better. More opportunity and choices are better than no opportunities and choices."

"We want to open a joke shop."

"What?"

"George and I, when we graduate, we want to open a joke shop. Kind of like Zonkos, only better. We've already started making some stuff: candies, and trick wands, and fireworks. We've got a book full of ideas. We're going to call it Weasley Wizard Wheezes. How are O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's going to help with that?"

"I bet it would be easier to get a loan from Gringotts with Seven Newts and a business plan instead of scrimping and saving and hoping it works out. And think of all the theory you could learn and apply to your creations."

"I'm aware of that. It's just…I don't want to make George feel left out. As much as I want to be Fred, I still want to be Fred and George. We're a package deal, and we've always done everything together. It would be weird to go to class and revise without him."

"Well, I'm assuming you don't go to the loo with each other, so you already do somethings separately. Maybe it will do you both some good to spend some time apart. You can still be twins and best friends without being attached at the hip. It is possible to be Fred and George and be Fred _and_ George."

Fred was silent for a minute. "Ok, let's say I do this, take six owls – I'm dropping astronomy – will you help me?"

"Study! Show me the tricks of the trade, and what not? You're the smartest person I know, and no one revises like Hermione Granger."

Hermione nodded, "You want to know the secret to all my study tricks?"

Fred nodded.

"I'm a muggle-born."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Fred asked their food arrived at their table.

Hermione grinned and popped a crispy chip into her mouth, "you'll just have to wait till after we eat to find out."

* * *

Their pair continued to talk as they ate their lunch, but instead, they talked about everything but school. Fred told Hermione about the secret plans for WWW, and Hermione told Fred all about her summer with her parents and life as a muggle-born.

"Ok," Fred said, "tell me something no one in the wizarding world knows about you."

Hermione paused, "Je parle français."

"Where'd you learn to speak French?"

"I was born in Paris."

"Really? Why did you and your parents move to England?"

"Both of my parents were born in England. When I was three, we moved to Oxfordshire, and after I got my Hogwarts letter, we moved to London."

"Why?"

"They wanted me to be closer to Diagon Ally. I only live about a ten-minute walk from here. That way, during summer I can visit and get books or supplies, and in September, it's easier to get to Kings Cross," she wiped the salt and malt vinegar off her hands. "ok, your turn."

"My turn, what?"

"Tell me something, no one in the wizarding world knows about you."

Fred paused, "Let me think…I know! Whenever I read something, for some reason, I can memorize it. It's like when I close my eyes, I can see it in my head. I think that's why I did so well on my O.W.L's."

"Eidetic memory."

"What's that?"

"It's what you can do," Hermione said excitedly. "You can remember things, numbers, memories, texts with almost true accuracy. That's so cool, Fred. Do you know how much easier my life would be if I could read something and remember it without having to study it a million times?"

"You'd probably still read everything a million times," Fred chuckled.

"That's not the point," Hermione said, pointing a finger at Fred. "Are you finished with your food?"

Fred nodded, "time to learn all your muggle-born study secrets?"

"Time to go school supply shopping."

* * *

Fred still didn't understand why being a muggle-born made Hermione a better reviser, but he didn't have much time to dwell on the thought as she pulled him through the crowds of people on the busy streets of muggle London. The only time he was ever here was to go to Kings Cross since he always floo'd directly to Diagon Ally. He tightened his grip on her hand if he lost her, he was positive he would never make it back to Diagon Ally in one piece. About five minutes into their walk, they stopped in front of a store: Ryman.

"Where are we?"

"This is a stationery store. It where you can find all my muggle-born secrets and tricks come from."

Suddenly the stores' glass doors slid open, and Fred jumped. The doors had opened, and no one was holding them.

"Come on," Hermione said, taking his hand once again, and he swore he had never seen her grin as big as it was now. "it'll be fun, I promise."

Her gripped held tight as she pulled him through – she called them aisles – and stopped at a wall labeled 'Back to school!' She loaded piles of things into a basket – when did she get that? – naming things that he had never heard of: spiral notebooks, pencils, sharpeners, highlighter, pens, and sticky notes. Suddenly he wished he took Muggle Studies, so he understood half of the things that were coming out of the younger girls' mouth.

"Hermione," Fred asked as she pulled him back towards the entrance, "Not that I doubt you or anything, but how are all of these things going to make me a better student?"

"There muggle school supplies, I use them to study, do homework, take notes. You'd be surprised how positively medieval magical school supplies are in comparison," she said, handing the basket to a woman how began to place all of the 'school supplies' into a bag. When she was done, Hermione gave her some paper from the purse around her shoulder.

"ok," Fred nodded, "but how do I use them? And how do I get them home without everyone seeing them and asking what they are?"

Hermione blinked, "I didn't think about that," Hermione held the bags in her hand as they stood outside the shop. "Why don't I keep everything with me, and you come over to mine next week, and I'll show you? That way, you have a week to explain everything to your mum and dad, and maybe one of them can apparate you over. "

Fred stood still for a moment, wheels turning in his head as he tried to process everything that had happened in the last hour. "Ok," he nodded.

"Think you can do it? Tell your parents?"

Fred nodded again. "I think so…but I don't have a choice, do I?"

Hermione smiled, placing a hand on his arm, "You always have a choice, Fred. Remember that. Why don't I walk you back to Diagon Ally, so you can floo home? You can write to me if you want to talk, I'll listen and support whatever you decide."

"Sounds like a plan."


	2. A Study Partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know I said I would publish once a week but since I have the first few chapters written I thought I would post them so that readers could get a sense of my writing style and where the story is going.

It took Fred three days to find his Gryffindor courage and tell his mum and dad about his O.W.L. results. He wanted to tell them in person – Merlin help him if Ron, Percy, George, or Ginny overheard. He wasn't quite ready to share his secret with the whole world yet.

"Mum," he said, walking into the kitchen. Everyone else had gone to bed an hour ago, but he knew his parents would still be up having one last cuppa. "Can I talk to you and dad about something?"

"Of course, Freddie," she said, standing. "Let me get you a cup."

"Everything alright, son?" his dad said, pulling out a chair.

"Yeah, I've just got some news – good news, great news, about my O.W.L.'s."

"How? Results don't come out for another two weeks," Molly said, handing him his cup.

"Professor McGonagall wrote to me. I did so well that they thought I cheated. I didn't – cheat that is."

"Well," Arthur said, "how did you do?"

"I got seven owls: O's in Potions, DADA, Charms, and Transfiguration. E's in Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, and Astronomy."

His parent's eyes widened.

"Wait," he said, stopping them from speaking. "She also wrote about George. He didn't do too well, and I haven't told him yet, and I don't know how."

"How did he do?"

"McGonagall wouldn't say. I don't think she could. I don't know how to tell him; I don't want him to feel different. We're twins, were supposed to be the same."

"Oh Freddie," his mum said, hugging him. "You and Georgie are twins and brothers and best friends, but you are not the same person. I know I'm not always the best of reminding you of your individuality, and I'm so sorry if we've ever made you believe that we're not proud of the wonderful two completely separate people you are."

"Son, where are proud of you, no matter what," his dad said, laying a hand on his shoulder. "And no matter the results of your O.W.L.'s because we know that we raised you to always try your best and that trying your hardest is all you need to do to make us proud."

"That's what Hermione said."

"Hermione? Granger?"

Fred nodded. "That the friend I asked permission to go have lunch with the other day. She's going to help me with my studies this year."

"That's wonderful," his mum said, grinning.

"She took me to muggle London to get all these muggle school supplies. She calls them her secret weapon to do well in school. It's how she stays so organized. She invited me over on Saturday for lunch and to learn how to use them all. I was hoping one of you could apparate me there. If that's all right?"

"Of course," his dad said, his grin splitting from ear to ear. "A real muggle neighborhood. I can't wait!"

"Thanks, dad."

"And don't you worry about Georgie, ok, sweetheart? We will all cross that bridge when we come to it."

"We're so proud of you."

* * *

Four days later found Fred and his dad standing at the front door of Hermione's house. From his spot in front of the door, he could count three floors and could see a large bay window and a small stone terrace. As pretty as it looked, Fred couldn't imagine living there. There was no grass for Quidditch, and the houses were too close together.

Moments later, a woman with dark bushy brown hair and blue eyes opened the door. "Hello," She smiled. "You must Fred, and Arthur, it's lovely to see you again."

Arthur nodded, "likewise, Michelle, thank you for allowing Freddie over for the afternoon."

"Of course," she said, moving so that the pair could enter. "We don't get the opportunity to meet many of Hermione's magical friends. Arthur, Hermione said you might have some questions about muggle life, would like to join Ian and me for tea?"

"That sounds lovely."

Michelle turned to Fred, "Hermione's room is down the hall, second door on the right. You can't miss it, sweetheart."

Hermione's mum was right; it would be hard to miss a bright red door with gold stripes making it seem like a present waiting to be unwrapped. "Nice door," Fred said, turning the knob.

Hermione sat up from her position on the bed. Fred noticed Crookshanks resting on Hermione's pillow. The furry kneezle opened his eyes briefly before turning and resuming what imagined to be a nice catnap.

"What are you reading?" He asked, glancing at the book she placed on the bed.

Hermione's eyes widened, and her cheeks turned red, "Oh, it's a muggle book my mum got me. It's called Cross Stitch. It's kind of historical fiction, meets science fiction, meets um, romance. It's pretty good. It's part of a series; she got me the second one too. The third one comes out in December, I believe. I want to finish the second one before we go back to school so I can focus on schoolwork and not what Claire – the main character – is doing as she travels through time."

"Sounds…interesting?"

"It's weird but good," Hermione said, placing a piece of paper in between the pages of her book. "You ready to learn all of my secrets?"

"Let's do this!"

Two hours and a short lunch break later, Fred's new school supplies were packed away in a rucksack along with a cheat sheet on how to use everything in case he forgot in between now and when they boarded the Hogwarts express. He had to admit, some of the supplies were exciting, and a part of him couldn't wait to use them – his favorites had to be spiral notebooks, no more crumbled and torn parchment in the bottom of his bag, and pens, no more broken ink bottles and ink getting on everything. Hermione had even promised to show him a transfer spell once they got back to school. You could write your essays out on the lined notebook paper then transfer it to the parchment the professors required you to turn your work in on. She said that the lined notebooks were the real reason she was always able to write with perfectly straight lines on her solid parchment.

Arthur, Michelle, and Ian were all still sitting on the couch, talking when the pair emerged.

"How did it go?" Ian Granger asked, handing his daughter his cup of tea.

"Well," Hermione smiled, taking a sip. "I'm looking forward to having a study partner this year."

"Me too," Fred nodded.

"Hermione darling," her mother said. "Mr. Weasley has invited you to the - I'm sorry what it's called again?"

"The Quidditch World Cup," Arthur said, placing his cup down. "I won a private viewing box for the Finals at work. There enough space for the entire family and more. We're going to bring Harry as well."

"I'd love too! Thank you!"

"Alright, we'll be back to collect you on Friday morning," Arthur said, standing. "O.W.L. results are supposed to come on Saturday, and I thought you'd like to be around for when they come. We'll be getting Harry on Sunday morning and leaving early on Monday by Portkey to the tournament."

"I'll be ready."

"Also," Arthur said, "Ron will be writing soon asking you to come, so be sure to act surprised."

"Will do, Mr. Weasley. Bye Fred! See you all on Friday!"

Then with a crack, Arthur and Fred apparated out of the Granger home.

"Hermione?" Her mum asked. "Can you explain Quidditch again? And what's a portkey?"

* * *

Mr. Weasley was right before Hermione had gone to bed; there was a letter from Ron sitting on her pillow and sleeping Errol on her desk. To her surprise, there was a letter from Fred as well. She quickly wrote out her response to Ron before opening the letter from Fred.

_Hey Hermione,_

_Everyone is starting to notice that I've been disappearing. Dad and I had to make up a lie to explain where we were all afternoon. I feel bad lying, but I'm not ready to explain everything yet, especially to George. That's not the only reason I'm writing, of course. Did you notice I am using my new pens? It's so much easier than using a quill and ink._

_I wanted to say thank you again for all your help. I've been thinking, and I've decided that if it weren't for your love of rules, you'd make an excellent prankster. Perhaps I'll learn to follow a few rules this year, and you'll learn to break a few? What do you say?_

_I hope that when we get back to Hogwarts, we can still talk like we have been. Its been nice getting to hang out and be just Fred, instead of half of Gred and Forge. I also have a question. George and I have been working on some products For our shop. We're trying to make these prank sweets. We just perfected one called Ton-Tongue Toffee. It makes your tongue swell, so it's difficult to talk. The next thing we are working on is called fever fudge. When you eat the candy, it can cause the eater to have a get a slight fever. Nothing too bad, just enough to get someone sent out of class – not that I plan to skip (this year)! We're trying to come up with an antidote for the sweet. The only issue is that one develop boils on their hindquarters. And yes, they hurt…. Any ideas? And don't worry, we are being safe, for the most part. The boils disappeared after a day, but it was a very uncomfortable day. And before you ask, we only test on ourselves when we positive that nothing terrible will happen – unless it's these boils. Help? Please? It's my turn to test it out next, and I feel like I'm going to need my lower half in the coming days with the Quidditch World Cup approaching._

_How's your book? Is Claire still traversing through time? I hope you get to finish it before you arrive; if not, you can always bring it here. I'll show you this place by the lake that no one goes to, so you can read with no distractions._

_See you on Friday,_

_Fred_

Hermione smiled; spending time with Fred Weasley was not what she thought it was like. Behind the prankster was there was still the same Fred, but he was more thoughtful when he wanted to be. It was fun, and perhaps, if Fred could have fun and do well in school, she could - maybe – do the same. She books being the resident bookworm, but perhaps she didn't have just to be the bookworm. Pulling out paper and some of her more colorful pens – she would have to bring them to school and share them with Fred, he would love all the bring colors like pink and green and orange – she began to write, and she was happy that she had a lot to say.


	3. Letters To and From

The next morning the Weasleys were all gathered around the breakfast table when Errol came barreling in, barely missing the plate of tomatoes in his descent. Mrs. Weasley scooped the bird up before gently removing a small stack of letters from the pouch on his leg. "Oh, letters from Hermione!" Fred glanced up. _I wonder if she wrote me back already,_ he thought trying to swallow another spoonful of beans. "One for Ron," Mrs. Weasley continued, "one for Ginny, oh, and one for you, Fred."

"Thanks, mum," they mumbled, taking their letter.

"What did Hermione say?" Arthur asked, looking at his youngest son.

"She said, yes!" Ron said, "She says that even if she's not the biggest fan of quidditch, she grateful to be included and can't wait to see the differences between the muggle world cup and ours," Ron turned to Fred. "Why'd she write to you?"

Fred peaked in the envelope, seeing a few pages of muggle notebook paper he quickly stuffed the letter into his pocket. "Not sure, I wrote to her the other day asking a question about an experiment. I'll read it later."

Ron shrugged, turning his attention to Ginny, his head hanging over her as he read the letter over her shoulder. Ginny glanced up at him and glared before closing the pages and placing them in her pocket. "There's this thing called privacy Ron!" she said, shoving him away.

"Whatever," Ron said, shoving more bacon into his mouth.

George glanced at his twin, watching at Fred kept his eye trained down at the plate. Fred knew that George was getting suspicious, so we quickly shoved the rest of his eggs in his mouth before standing. He only had to hold our five more days for Hermione to arrive, then on Saturday, letters, along with O.W.L. results, would come as well. Hopefully, he could hold off until then.

It wasn't until lunch that Fred was able to read Hermione's letter.

_Hello Fred,_

_I've enjoyed spending time with you as well. It's nice not to have to be the bookworm all the time. I do love learning and reading, but there's more to me. I think…Maybe I can spend this year finding out? That does not mean that I will be joining you and George on your pranking sprees! Well, maybe, one prank couldn't hurt? If Fred Weasley can be a bookworm, maybe Hermione Granger can pull a prank? We'll see, as long as it's nothing dangerous._

_To answer your question about my book, I'm almost finished with the first. The historical aspect is incredible. Can you imagine it? She's from the 1940s, and she's been transported back to the mid-18th century. I could barely cope with my time turner to go back for an hour or two. To go back over two hundred years? I can't wait to start the next one and for the third one to come out in December._

_Oh, and I thought about your question about your experiment, I'm not sure if I can condone a joke product that will help students skip class – I trust you, if you say you aren't going to skip then I believe you. Still, since I am sure that you do this with or without my help, I suppose I can help if just to make sure you and George don't end up in the hospital wing or St. Mungos. Have you thought of adding murtlap essence to your antidote? I got a nasty cut in Care of Magical Creatures, and Madam Pomfrey had me soak it in it. I did some research on it last year, and it's supposed to soothe and help heal painful cuts and abrasions._

_Let me know how your next test run goes!_

_See you soon!_

_Hermione_

_P.S. Did you like the colorful pens? I'll bring some with me on Friday._

Fred's eyes widened, murtlap essence! That's it! He shoved the letter back into his pocket before running down the stairs in search of George. If this worked, he swore that Hermione was getting the best box of Honeydukes cholate that he could get when he got back to Hogwarts.

_Hermione!_

_You're a genius, but we already knew that! The murtlap essence worked! No more boils! When we get back to Hogwarts, I'm buying you the biggest and best box of Honeydukes chocolate that money can buy! No, if, ands, or buts about it! By the way, if George asks, I wrote to you asking if you knew a way to cure boils because we fell into a weird plant while doing chores, and we were too embarrassed to ask mum. And yes, the colorful pens are cool. I might have to steal one or all of them. I wish they made quill in bright colors. Maybe George and I could do it for our shop. An ink that changes color as you write! Or mood ink! The color matches the mood of the writer! That could be a little complicated, though. Maybe something simpler like mood charms would be better. What's the name of that stuff that you told Ginny about? The things she puts on her nails? We could charm it to change colors with the persons' mood! George and I want to do a witch line in the shop with things like hair potions and love potions, but this mood stuff would be so cool! Maybe we could even do a muggle line! You know muggle joke stuff. When you get here, do you think you could tell George and me about some muggle prank stuff that we could use? Please?_

_Ginny's excited that you're coming to the world cup. Something about not being the only girl. You know, I just realized that you've never been to the Burrow. Why is that? Surely Ron's invited you by now? It's a lot different than your house. Not that it's bad or anything. There's a lot more space out here. Mum and dad wanted all of us to have room for quidditch and to do magic without the chance of muggles wandering in over the property line. I think you'll like the Burrow. We have a lake like at Hogwarts, but ours is sadly missing the giant squid, and we get to go swimming in it during the summer. Remember your swimsuit! Just in case_

_I was thinking of telling George and just getting in out of the way. We're twins, he'll understand. There just O.W.L.'s…Which do you think he'll be more upset over? The fact that I did so much better on my O.W.L.'s or that I didn't tell him?_

_See you in three days!_

_Fred_

_P.S. Don't forget the colorful pens._

_P.P.S. what time turner? You'll have to explain that once you get here._

_Fred,_

_I'm glad the murtlap essence worked! And that you like the pens! They're in my bag ready for you to steal on Friday. The color-changing ink would be really neat. I'm not sure about getting it to detect the mood of the writer. That stuff I told Ginny about is called nail polish, by the way. Just warning you that muggles have some 'mood detecting' already. They don't understand your mood; they just change color depending on their heat source. It's a charm like a necklace or a ring, and depending on the body temperature of the wearer, it changes. Generally, if your sad, you have a lower temperature, so it would be blue, and if you're angry, it would turn red because your body temperature rises. It all works as well as divination, in my opinion. Your witch line sounds like a good idea but I – and I'm sure many other witches – would be worried about buying hair products from a joke shop. What if a potion that is supposed to make my hair longer makes it all fall out? I can make a list of some muggle practical jokes if you like, but they're boring compared to almost everything magic has to offer._

_I'm glad Ginny is excited. I get what it's like to be the only girl; after all, my two best friends are Ron and Harry. Not very many options or opportunities for talking about girl stuff. I can't wait to see the Burrow! From what you, Ron, Ginny, and Harry have told me, it sounds incredible. Ron never invited me. To be honest, I'm surprised my parents are letting me come. They usually like to have me close by on holidays since I see so little of them during the school year. If you want to tell George, then I would. My parents have always told me that 'honesty is the best policy' and I agree. What if George was keeping something like this from you? Would you rather him just tell you or wait to find out from someone else? Ultimately, it's your choice, but I'll still have your back no matter what you chose._

_Also, you'll never believe what my mum and I found in muggle London! Every year before we go back to school, my mum takes me to get a haircut, so I don't have to worry about it during the school year. We decided to try a new place this year, and it turns out that the owner is muggle-born! She lives in Fulham too! Her daughter is four, so it will be a while until she's a school, but now my mum and dad have someone to talk to about the magical world with when I'm away. I won't bore you with all the details of my new haircut, you'll see it tomorrow. Warning, it's a little….different? The woman – her name is Sara – has a bunch of stuff to help me with my 'lions mane' as my mum calls it._

_See you tomorrow!_

_Hermione!_

_P.S. I promise to tell you all about the time turner._


	4. Hermione at the Burrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I think this is my longest chapter so far, its almost 3000 words! I hope you all enjoy it! I've been starting to outline where I want this story to go and what specific changes will happen as it progresses. Some minor stuff with their fourth year, and a little more major with their fifth and sixth year. The last year is going to be interesting – there a couple different ideas I have in mind but who knows what I'll be thinking by the time I get there. I can't wait!
> 
> I noticed a slight continuity error on my part between the first and second chapters. I originally had it where Fred knew what OWL's George got but I've changed it so that he doesn't know specifics, but he knows about the ones that George put effort into studying for. Its minor but I needed to fix it for my sanity.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy chapter four! Remember to review and let me know if there is something specific you want to see and I'll see if I can work it in.

Sooner than anyone could anticipate, it was Friday, and Hermione was due to arrive at the Burrow at any moment. Mr. Weasley had left to go and pick up Hermione only minutes ago, and the remaining burrow residents were busy gathering the supplies for a picnic at the lake. Ginny had suggested going down for a swim since Hermione had never been before, and everyone was quick to agree. The summer heat had taken its toll on all of them.

Mrs. Weasley was busy scurrying around the kitchen, preparing sandwiches and charming bottles of lemonade to stay cool in the heat. Ginny was following behind her mum around with a picnic basket, trying to catch all the snacks that were being tossed in her direction. Fred and George were gathering towels and blankets to bring down to the lake. And Ron was playing chess against himself. Everyone was so preoccupied with their tasks that they didn't hear Mr. Weasleys crack as he apparated in front of the Burrows front door. They also didn't hear the pair enter the door or see them as they stood watching the madness that had temporally taken over the Burrow.

It was George who noticed her first. He and Fred had come stumbling down the stair arms filled with towels and blankets.

"Wow, Hermione," he said, pausing at the base of the stairs. "Look at your hair!"

Fred looked up, his eyes widening. "Wow is right! It looks great!"

Hermione laughed, quickly pulling her now tamed 'lions mane' into a long braid. "Thanks, George. Thanks, Fred."

Ginny turned at the sound of Hermione's voice, "Hermione!" She cried, hugging the older girl. "Thank goodness you're here! I'm tired of being the only girl! And I missed you, of course."

Hermione hugged the younger girl smiling, "I missed you too, Ginny." Last year Hermione made an effort to get to know the youngest Weasley sibling. It had been trying with her crazy class schedule, but she often found the younger girl in the library hiding from her fellow students. Many still didn't trust her after the chamber incident. She didn't want her to be left out; no one deserved that.

"Ron, aren't you going to come and say hi?" Fred called out to his younger brother.

Ron glanced up, his eyes widening, "Hermione!" He rushed over, stumbling in his rush. He wrapped the curly-haired girl in a hug before quickly backing away, blushing. "How are you? What did you do to your hair?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, flushed, "I didn't realize that my hair was so noticeable."

"You know that's not what I mean," Ron said, rubbing the back of his neck, "Why'd you change it?"

"I didn't really change it," she shrugged. "I just put this muggle product in it when I get out of the shower, it keeps my curls from getting all frizzy and crazy. It's simple."

"Well, I think it looks fantastic," Ginny said, "It makes me wish I had curly hair."

"Why are you all dressed like you're going swimming?" Hermione asked, glancing around at the four siblings.

"Cause we are!" Ron said, "Did you bring a bathing suit?"

"I can lend you one if you didn't," Ginny said, pulling her up the stairs. "Here, you're staying in my room."

"Ginny, I need my bags," Hermione laughed when they paused in front of her door.

"We've got them!" a pair of identical voices called.

"Sorry, I'm just really excited you're here. The only friend mum ever lets me have over is Luna Lovegood," Ginny said sheepishly. "None of my brothers," she glared at Fred and George, who turned a light shade of pink, "let me hang out with them when they have friends over."

Hermione glanced at Fred and George, linking arms with Ginny, "Well then, maybe we shouldn't let your brothers hang out with us." Grabbing her bags, Hermione ushered the younger girl into the room, shutting the door in the twins' path.

The redhead laughed spinning around her room, "How long do we leave them out there?"

"Long enough for us to catch up and for me to get dressed," Hermione said, opening the smaller of the cases. Mr. Weasley had cast a feather-light charm on them when he picked her up at her parents' home. "Have you given any thought to what I said in my last letter?" she asked, pulling out her new swimsuit. Her recent … growth spurt … had caused the need for new swim clothes.

Ginny nodded. The two girls had been writing about Ginny's newfound anxiety over Harry coming to stay with the Weasleys for the Quidditch Cup. The young girl still harbored a - major - crush on the boy and was trying to figure out how to be around him without stuttering and turning as red at the Hogwarts express. "Yeah, I'm going to give it a try, but I'm still not sure how simply relaxing is going to get me anywhere."

"Think about it this way," Hermione said, pulling on her swimsuit. "How can you get to know Harry, and Harry get to know you if you're too nervous to have a conversation with him?"

"I already know Harry, I've known him for years!"

"No," Hermione pointed her finger at the girl. "Ginny, you know Hero Harry, the boy-who-lived, you need to get to know 'just Harry.' The boy who loves DADA and Quidditch and never, ever, does homework without me nagging him. Just like Harry needs to get to know you like Ginny, not 'Ron's little sister.'"

"Alright," Ginny said, throwing a pillow at the older girl. "It's worth a try. What about you? Any boys that you fancy?"

Hermione blushed. Over the past few weeks, she thought she might – maybe – be developing the smallest of crushed on Fred. Not that she would tell Ginny that. "All I'm going to say is there might be a boy that I think I might – maybe, possibly – fancy."

Ginny squealed. "What, please tell me that it's not Ron."

Hermione shook her head. "For a moment back at the end of our second year and at the beginning of last, I thought I might fancy him, but I think we're better off as friends."

"Good," Ginny laughed. "It would be weird for you to date my brother."

"Yeah," Hermione said, grabbing her coverup. "I'm ready, you?"

"Let's go!"

Ginny and Hermione raced down the steps of the Burrow. "Race you to the lake!" Ginny called as the pair ran out the door, leaving an imaginary pile of dust in their wake.

"Did they just-?" Fred asked, pointing to the open door.

"Leave us to carry everything down?" George said, looking at his brothers.

"Not so fast!" Ron said, bolting out the door.

"So rude," twins said, glancing at one another.

"After you?" Fred said, grabbing the basket of sandwiches.

"Beauty before age," George said, grabbing the towels Mrs. Weasley had set out and walking out the door.

By the time George and Fred had caught up to three escapees, they were sitting on the edge of the water.

"Granger or Gin?" George asked, putting down the towels.

"No way in hell I'm risking a bat bogey hex when we get back to school," Fred said, "I'll take Granger."

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" The pair took off running towards the lake, pausing for only a moment to scoop the unsuspecting girls up and jumping in.

"You two are the worst," Ginny said, brushing the wet hair out of her face.

"You love us anyway," Fred and George said, standing up. Due to their recent rocket in height, they were now tall enough to stand in what they once believed to be a bottomless lake.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron called, "She hasn't come up for air yet!"

"What?" Fred and George paled.

Ginny spun around, "Oh god."

"Hermione!" George called. "Hermione!"

"What-" Fred froze, he could feel something brushing against his legs underwater. Before he could look down, he felt something grip on to his knees and pull. "Ah!"

"Gotcha!" Hermione said, laughing.

Fred popped up, sputtering, "Good one, Granger. Call it even?"

Hermione paused, her head bobbing as she trod water. "Deal," she smiled.

"You know," Ginny said, "I don't think it's very fair that Ronnie's the only one who's still dry."

"Get him!"

The four stayed at the lake, swimming, laughing, and relaxing until Mr. Weasley came down to tell them that it was time for dinner.

"Smells good, Mum!" Ron said, walking into the Burrow.

"Hurry up and change out of your swim clothes, were eating in the garden!" Molly called.

"Wonder why we're eating in the garden," Ginny said once they were in her room.

"Is anyone else coming?" Hermione asked.

"Bill and Charlie are supposed to be here around lunch tomorrow, but other than that, I don't think so."

"Maybe she just wants to do something different," Hermione said.

"Is something going on with you and Fred?"

Hermione paused, "what?"

"He keeps looking at you, and you've been writing him more, I was just curious."

"He needed help with something he and George were doing, and they need my brain," the brunette said, running her hands through her hair. The lake water had made it tangled and stiff; her best bet was just to plait it and deal with it in the morning. "What do you mean he's been staring at me?"

"You've never noticed?" Ginny laughed when Hermione shook her head; she continued. "I noticed it my first year, but more so last year. He kept doing it today as well. I think maybe he likes you."

"That's ridiculous," Hermione said, not looking at Ginny. _He only needs me to help him study,_ she thought. "You even said it would be weird for me to date one of your brothers."

"It'd be weird for you to date Ron," Ginny said. "You're just so different, but you and Fred could make sense."

"That's nonsense," Hermione said, "none of your brothers would ever be interested in dating me."

"Whatever," Ginny said. "I can't wait for the tournament; I know you're not a big Quidditch fan but Bul-"

Hermione nodded, not focusing on the words coming from the younger girl's mouth. _Fred's been staring at me? That's ridiculous, he only thinks of me as a friend. A study buddy. If it weren't for his OWL's, he never would have written in the first place,_ she thought. _But he trusted you enough to tell you, and he keeps writing. He likes being 'Just Fred,' he even said so. Was it possible that Fred Weasley liked her?_

"Hermione-" Ginny said, bringing the older girl out of her thoughts. "Ready to head down? Mum's shouting."

Hermione nodded, "Ready."

"Bill! Charlie!" Ginny said, running into the garden! "You're not supposed to be here until tomorrow!"

"All the better to surprise you!" Bill said, hugging Ginny, "How's my favorite spitfire?"

"Sprite!" Charlie said, grabbing his sister, "stop growing!"

"Don't call me that!" Ginny said, pushing Charlie away.

"You must be Hermione," Bill said, holding his hand out, "It's nice to meet you finally."

"You too," Hermione said, blushing.

"You're the girl who helped bring that dragon in Ron's first year," Charlie said.

"Yeah," Hermione nodded, "How is Norbert?"

Charlie laughed, "The Norwegian Ridgeback? We've had to rename her Norberta, our dear friend Hagrid got the gender wrong. But she's doing good, just hatched her first hatchling. Be sure to tell Hagrid when you get back to school."

Hermione laughed, "He'll be so glad to hear that, well about the hatching. He might laugh about the whole gender thing."

"Sorry I'm late, mum," Percy said, walking out of the house. "Mr. Crouch needed my help."

"More regulations about cauldrons?" George laughed.

Percy glared at his younger brother before walking over to his parents.

"Alright," Molly said, levitating the last dish down to the table, "Everyone take a seat."

Dinner with the Weasleys was an intense affair, not that Hermione expected any different. Mrs. Weasley had made shepherd's pie and lemon clustered tarts for dessert, and it had to of been the best she had ever eaten. Even better than Hogwarts.

Percy and Arthur talked about life at the ministry, and Bill and Charlie regaled tales of their adventurous work life. Dragons and Curse Breaking. Curse breaking sounded more interesting to Hermione, with her love of Arithmancy and Ancient Runes.

"So, what are the requirements?" Hermione asked.

"It depends," Bill said, "You need an OWL in Arithmancy, but a NEWT is preferred. As well as NEWTS in DADA, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, and Ancient Runes. A lot of times, they'll also prefer you to have some knowledge with muggle and magical history. Right now, I'm working in Egypt in the Pyramids, so I've had to read up on a lot of muggle ancient Egyptian history."

"Is Egypt the only place you work?"

"Bills been loads of places!" Ginny said, "He always brings up back pictures and presents."

"I try too," Bill laughed, "so far, Gringotts has sent me to Greece, Africa, and I even spent some time in the middle east."

"All that history and exploring, you're like an archeologist!"

"An arche-what?" Ron asked.

"An archeologist," Hermione explained, "it's sort of like a treasure hunter, I guess. They explore historical sites and looking for ancient artifacts."

"Sounds weird," Ron said, "Dad! What time is Harry getting here on Saturday?"

"Bill and I are going to get him at five o'clock," Arthur said, "Remember to send him a letter tomorrow just in case the one mum, and I sent didn't arrive. Can't go on scaring the muggles now."

"Would you like me too with you, Mr. Weasley?" Hermione asked. "Since I'm muggle-born, they might do better talking with me."

"That's alright, dear," Arthur smiled. "I'm quite looking forward to seeing them, muggle neighborhoods are fascinating. Plus, I need to put all that knowledge your folks gave me to the test!"

Fred sucked in a deep breath, _please don't talk about when we went over last week,_ he kept repeating in his head.

"I'm sure dad had loads to tell you while my mum helped me finished getting my things together earlier. He has just as many questions about the wizarding world as you do about the Muggle one," Hermione said with a small smile. She glanced at Fred and saw him shoot her a quick nod. _I should talk to him tonight,_ she thought. _Maybe he should tell George before results come, it isn't right to stress over something that could be nothing._

"Alright," Molly said, standing, "time for everyone to head up. We've got lots to do tomorrow before you're all ready to leave for the Cup. Off you pop. Percy dear, do you mind helping me with the dishes?"

"Not at all, Mum."

Fred had been hoping to speak to Hermione alone all day, but between swimming and dinner, he didn't have a moment where she wasn't with one Weasley or another.

"My turn for the loo?" Fred asked, hopping off his bed once George has returned from his trip.

"Good luck, Bill just walked in and you know how he is."

Fred groaned, "he'll be in there for hours."

"Sorry, mate," George said, falling on to his bed. "Why don't you go see if Ginny and Hermione are done?"

Fred cheered internally, "Good idea!" _and maybe I can talk to Hermione._

As fate would have it, Hermione was walking out of the bathroom just as he reached the landing. "Long time no see, Granger."

"Hey Fred, how are you?"

"Good, I wanted to talk to you."

Hermione smiled, "Me too."

"I-" they both started.

"You first," Fred said.

Hermione glanced around, "I know in your last letter you talked about telling everyone before results. I think you should. At dinner, I could see how nervous you were, specifically when your dad mentioned talking to mine. I just think that if you're anxious about George or anyone being angry, it would be because you didn't tell them, not because you did so well."

Fred nodded, "That's actually what I was going to talk to you about too. I'm going to tell them at breakfast, and I wanted to warn you in case anyone gets angry at you too. I don't think anyone should, but knowing my luck…"

"Knowing your luck, everything will turn out fine, and you would have been worrying about all of this for nothing. You've got this."

Fred took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right. I got this."

"Night, Fred," Hermione said, turning.

"Night," Fred said, turning towards that bathroom, "Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"How'd you know it was me, and not George?"

Hermione laughed, "Really?" Fred nodded his head, vigorously. Few could tell him and his twin apart. "You have a scar on your left eyebrow, and George has a mole on his neck. That's not the only way, but it's the quickest in a pinch."

"You'll have to tell me all your tricks one day."

"Maybe, I will," the brunette quickly turned and headed towards her temporary room, shutting the door behind her with a soft click.


	5. Owls Arrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts letters arrive at the Burrow

When George Weasley woke up the morning after Hermione Granger's arrival to the Burrow, he could tell that something was different. For the past two weeks, his twin had been acting different, and he couldn't figure out why.

First, he got that letter, which had him tossing and turning all night – George was positive that Fred didn't know that he was keeping him awake as well.

Then he went out to lunch that one day, which left him with even more questions. How did he get mum and dad to agree to let him go to Diagon Ally unsupervised, and who did he have lunch with? If it were a date, he would have thought that Fred would have told him about it. They always talked about girls.

Then there was that Saturday that Fred went off with dad. Whenever his parents needed help with stuff, they usually brought both of them along, even with they were little. Then Fred came back hours later and shoved his rucksack in the bottom of his trunk. For a moment, he considered snooping, but that would be breaking the twin code.

And then the letter from Hermione arrived. That was weird. Freddie said he only wrote her about saying they got hurt and were too embarrassed to ask mum and as grateful as he was for the murtlap essence, he was sure there was something more going on there.

And the letters! He was staying up and writing someone and sending letters off in the dead of night. Maybe there was a girl…or a boy? No, he would have known…

When Hermione Granger arrived, George was sure there was a girl, and it was, in fact, the now-former bushy-haired Gryffindor. He kept looking at her when no one was looking, and so was she. He had to keep it a secret because Ron – bless their emotionally underdeveloped little brother – would probably lose it.

The morning after Hermione Granger arrived at the Burrow, George Weasley was lying in his bed listening to his brother trying to pretend to be asleep because he was still debating whether or not he wanted to start the day.

"Freddie?" George asked. "Can I ask you something?"

"Do I have to get out of bed to answer it?"

"Are you dating Hermione?"

Fred sat up. "What?!"

George looked at him. Based on the face he was making, he couldn't tell if the 'what' meant yes or no. "Are you dating Hermione Granger?"

Fred shook his head. "No."

"Swear?"

Fred nodded. "I swear."

George nodded. "Just checking."

When Fred Weasley woke up the morning of O.W.L. results, he felt like he was going to vomit. Lying in bed was beginning to make him feel seasick. He would have gotten out of bed, but his secreting was sitting on his check, and it felt like it weighed as much as a hippogriff.

Then George started talking about Hermione, and his head started spinning, and before he knew it, he was sitting down for breakfast with George on his left and Charlie on his right.

"You alright, Freddie?" Bill asked, handing him the toast plate.

"What? Yes. Didn't sleep well," Fred grabbing a few pieces of toast. His mum had prepared a full English breakfast, but the thought of more then a few bites of toast was bringing back the feeling to hurl.

The rest of breakfast continued to drone on until he heard Ginny gasp. Looking up, he could feel the toast rising back up. Owls. Owls were flying towards his house. Owls, he knew, contained letters. Letters that contained information that made him feel like shrinking back to his room, shutting the door, and never coming out.

He glanced at Hermione. She gave him a small smile, and a quick thumbs-ups as Mrs. Weasley collected the letters from the feathery carriers.

"Hogwarts letters!" Ginny cried. "Finally!"

"Yeah," Ron said, taking his from mum. "I wonder why they were delayed this year."

"I didn't tell you?" Percy asked. "I could have sworn I did."

"You know?" Hermione asked. Her eyes widened as she glanced at Percy then at Fred.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe it. It was all over the ministry. They had to delay letters due to O.W.L. results."

"What?" George asked. "Why?"

"They thought someone cheated. They had to look over proctor memories and test the exams. It was a nightmare. Turned out to all be for nothing though, no one cheated."

"Who would foolish enough to cheat on OWLS?" Bill asked.

"Not all of us can get twelve," Charlie laughed, "Not everyone's like you and Percy."

"Fred, George, what do your results say?" Ron asked, "Hermione, you're going to help Harry and me next year, right? We won't survive without you."

"You'll be fine, Ronald," Hermione said, not looking his brother. Her eyes were trained right at Fred.

"Let's get this over with," George said ripping the letter open, "Ordinary Wizarding Level Results: Mr. George Weasley has achieved-"

"Wait!" Fred cried. "Stop! I-" He looked around the room. Everyone was staring at him. "George, don't read it yet."

"You want to read it together?"

"No, just -" Fred shoved his hand into his dressing out and pulled out another envelope. "It's about the cheating scandal-" George opened his mouth to saying something. "Wait a moment, George, here," he handed it to Charlie. "Can you read this for me?"

"Sure," Charlie said, taking the letter from his hand. "You alright?"

"Fine, just read it."

"It's from McGonagall,

_Dear Mr. Weasley,_

_I am writing to congratulate you on your O.W.L. results._ _I know that results will not come out for several weeks_ _but, you see, there was a slight issue with your examinations._ _For a brief moment, several teachers and proctors believed_ _you cheated. You simply outperformed many expectations._ _Before I tell you your results, I want to tell you how proud._ _I am of you for putting your best foot forward in your_ _education. I always knew you were smart; all you had to do_ _is apply yourself._

_Your results are as follows:_

_Astronomy: E_

_Care of Magical Creatures: E_

_Charms: O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Divination: A_

_Herbology: E_

_Potions: O_

_Transfiguration: O_ -"

"Fred!" Bill exclaimed, "That's incredible!"

"Let him finish," Fred said, not looking up from the spot on his lap that has suddenly become very interesting.

Charlie nodded,

" _I look forward to having you in my NEWT studies class. It_

_will be hard work, but I know you will be able to succeed._

_I am also writing to you as a warning. I have looked at your_

_brothers' results. While I cannot tell you specifics-_ "

"3."

Fred looked over at George, before finding the spot on his lap.

"3?" Ginny asked

George glanced at his twin, who still refused to look up. "Finish reading, Charlie."

Charlie nodded, " _While I cannot tell you specifics, I wanted to tell you not to let your fear of damaging your relationship with your brother or fear of failure or success deters you from pursuing more academic achievements._ It's then signed."

"She wrote to you to warn you then? Warn you about your stupid twin?"

Fred's eyes widened. This is what he was afraid of. "George, your not-"

"How'd you do it? We studied together! Hell, I think you studied less than I did! Did you cheat? Cheat and get away with it?"

"I didn't cheat! I don't know why I did so well! My brain, I don't know how, when I read something, it's like my brain takes a picture of it-"

"Eidetic memory," Hermione spoke up. "Fred, it's called eidetic memory."

Fred nodded, and the tips of Georges' ear started to grow red. "Did you tell her? Did you share your precious little secret with Granger?" When Fred remained, silent George stood. "Who else did you tell?! Mum and dad? Ron? Ginny Percy? Were you all laughing behind my back? Poor stupid Georgie, he'll never do anything now!"

"Stop calling yourself stupid!" Fred screamed, standing. The twins were now standing toe to toe, chests heaving as their voices grew louder. "I only told Hermione. I was scared to tell you- I'm sorry."

"All the strange behavior – I thought that maybe you were seeing someone, and you were embarrassed to tell us about her, him even. I never thought you were hiding a whole other personality from us. Never thought you would lie to me."

"George-" Fred said, reaching out.

"Get away from me," George said, pushing away from Fred and running up the stairs. After a moment, he heard a slam and a scream of anger.

Fred glanced around the room. Everyone was staring at him. "Mum, I'm not hungry anymore. Can I be excused?" Before he could hear his mother's response, he was out the front door.

The BurrowBurrow was quiet for a moment before Hermione spoke up, "Mrs. Weasley? May I?"

"If you think it will help dear," she said, giving the girl a small pat on the shoulder. "Good luck."

George could barely hear the small knock at the door. His chest hurt, and its eyes stung, and he could feel a major headache coming on.

"Go away!" he called. A moment later, there was another small knock. And another. Groaning, he stood up, throwing the door open. "What?!" To his surprise, it wasn't anyone with red hair but brown. "What do you want, Hermione?"

"To talk to you."

"Why? Shouldn't you be chasing after your new study, buddy?"

"You can go and talk to him after we're done."

"Not happening."

"Can I at least come in? or are you going to make me stand out here on the landing for everyone to hear?" After a moment, George moved aside, allowing the smaller girl to walk in. "Are there any explosives, or am I safe to sit somewhere?"

"Just sit on the bed."

Hermione smiled sitting on Fred's – she assumed it was Fred's since the headboard had his name carved into it – with a bounce. "Why are you so mad? Besides Fred not telling you when McGonagall first wrote. Are you mad he wrote to me?"

George sighed, of course, she would leap right into it. "I don't care that he told you, Granger, if I felt like he couldn't tell me I'm glad he felt that he could tell someone. It's just-" George paused. "Why didn't he think he could tell me? I wouldn't have cared. Sure, it will be weird to not have classes with him, but I don't care. We're not stuck together with a sticking charm."

"Well, I'm sure he'll tell you this when you go down to talk to him – which you are doing even if I have to treat you like Ron and drag you to him by your ear."

"You wouldn't be able to reach my ear Granger, I've got a solid 30 centimeters on you."

"You want to test that theory?" When George mumbled a negative response, she continued, "As I was saying: but he was afraid. Afraid you would get angry – which did happen. Afraid things would be different, not just with you but with your parents and friends and family as well. And sure, he might suddenly have to be in the library a little bit more, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't also want to spend the rest of his free time pouring over a cauldron inventing new products for your shop."

"He told you?"

Hermione nodded, "He's so proud of the things you've created, and he has so many ideas for new things. Think about it this way, with all of Fred's new NEWT knowledge; you'll be able to create more complex and extraordinary items."

"Hermione Granger, approving of pranks and jokes, I never thought I'd see the day."

"I never said I approved of pranks and jokes," she said, pointing her finger at him. "Specifically, those that may or may not help students skip their lessons, but I do think that making people happy isn't a bad idea for one's career. I particularly like his idea for color changing ink and to include a line of muggle prank products."

"He told me about that; I should have known that our favorite muggle-born inspired those, especially after the murtlap essence. Thanks for that, by the way."

"Anytime," she smiled at the tall ginger. "And if I ever hear yourself refer to yourself as stupid ever again, I'll hit you with your beaters bat."

The small smile that had slowly found its way on the boy's face faded. "But I am, after all, I only got three OWLS. I know I say that grades don't matter, but I study, I tried on four of my exams. I wanted to do well in them."

"You can say no, but may I see your letter?"

"I don't know what different that will make, but sure," he handed her the crumpled paper.

"Ordinary Wizarding Level Results: Mr. George Weasley has achieved," she began, "' _Astronomy: P, Care of Magical Creatures: A, Charms: E, Defense Against the Dark Arts: O, Divination: P, Herbology: E, Potions: E, Transfiguration: E._ ' George you got four OWLS. And you were close to six. If Snape wasn't so strict with who he lets into Potions, it would have been five. From what I see here, I see one of the smartest and creative people I know."

"What do you mean? I got four?"

"Look," she handed him the paper, "Charms, DADA, Herbology, and Transfiguration."

"But McGonagall only allows O students."

"Snape only allows O students, McGonagall takes E."

"Four," George kept repeating the number. "I got four, can you believe it?" George stood and began dancing around the room, his feet tapping with a clang and a thunk as he moved.

"George," Hermione hollered, "George!"

"What GrangerGranger? Dance! This is a time for celebration! Dance!"

"How about you go and find Fred? Then the two of you can celebrate together."

George nodded, "I need to say sorry for overreacting, don't I?"

"I think you both need to apologize to each other."

Georges thudding footsteps lumbered down the Burrows stairs making Hermione's small ones sound like whispers. The remaining family stared at the pair reached the ground floor, Georges carrying him out the front door, and Hermione's taking her back to her seat at the table.

As if the last thirty minutes hadn't happened, Hermione grabbed her toast and began eating while reading her Hogwarts letter, "only two new books this year, that's disappointing."

Ron kept glancing between his friend, the front door, and the stairs.

"Ronald, stop, you're going to give yourself whiplash."

"Hermione!"

"What?" she said, glaring at the boy. "What Ron? It's not even 930, and I've already reached my quota for angry Weasleys."

"Never mind."

"Now," she said, "Ginny, which electives are you taking this year?"

"Hey, Gred."

"Hey, Forge."

The twins sat in silence on the banks of the lake behind the Burrow.

"Hermione came and talked to me."

"Did she now?" Fred said, looking at his brother. "Who would have thought that Hermione Granger would be coming to both our rescues this summer."

"Told me that were both overreacting gits who need to talk through our feelings with each other instead of just bottling them up and ignoring them."

"Really?"

"Well, not with those exact words, but basically."

"So, we're good?" Fred looked at his brother. "I am sorry. I was just so worried that everything was going to change and that you'd be mad at me for doing better. We're twins. Everyone assumes that we're just going to do everything together all the time and-"

"Fred stop," George said, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "The only thing that is going to change is our class schedule. And I have a feeling that we'll probably be spending a little more time with Granger."

"She's pretty cool. Not as uptight as I thought she was. I even got her to agree to help us with some stuff for W.W.W. As long as it doesn't interfere with school, of course."

"What do you say we head back in and eat our weight in food to celebrate our continuing education?"

"Let's do it."


	6. The Night Before The Cup

It was safe to say that with the drama of the previous day, everyone was highly anticipating the arrival of Harry Potter at the Burrow. At ten till five, Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie floo'd to Number Four Privet Drive and returned twenty minutes later with a grinning Harry.

"You won't believe what your dad just did!" he laughed, tumbling out of the fireplace.

"Now, Harry, why don't you tell Ron and Hermione your story where Molly won't hear?" Mr. Weasley asked his cheeks and ears turning pink. "Don't need her to worry, now don't we?"

"No problem, Mr. Weasley," and "Got it Dad," were sounded, and the three friends began dragging Harry trunk of the burrow stairs.

"Do you mind?" a voice called from the second landing. Glancing down the railing, a pinched-faced appeared with a very irritated appearance. "I'm trying to work! It's very hard to concentrate over the sound of your feet stomping on every step!"

" **Hi, Percy," said Harry.**

" **Oh, hello, Harry," said Percy. "I was wondering who was making all the noise. I'm trying to work in here, you know – I've got a report to finished for the office – and its rather difficult to concentrate when people keep thundering up and down the stairs."**

" **Were not thundering," said Ron irritably. "Were walking, and we have to carry Harry trunk up five flights of stairs! Sorry if we've disturbed the top-secret workings of the Ministry of Magic."**

" **What are you working on?" said Harry.**

" **A report for the Department of International Magical Cooperation, " said Percy smugly. "We're trying to standardize cauldron thickness. Some of these foreign imports are just a shade too thin – leakages have been increasing at a rate of almost three percent each year-"**

" **That'll change the world, that report will," said Ron. "Front page of the Daily Prophet, I expect, cauldron leaks."**

**Percy went slightly pink.**

" **You might sneer, Ron," he said heatedly, "but unless some sort of international law is imposed, we might well find the market flooded with flimsy shallow-bottomed products that seriously endanger –"**

" **Yeah, yeah, all right," said Ron, and he started off upstairs again. Percy slammed the door shut. As Harry and Hermione followed Ron up the reminding three flights of stairs, you could hear the sound of laughing and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking.**

**The room at the top of the house where Ron slept looked much as it did the last time Harry had come to stay: the same posters of Ron's favorite Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons were whirling and waving on the walls and sloping ceiling. Ron's old rat, Scabbers, was no longer perched on top of the fish tank on the window, but instead, a tiny grey owl was hopping up and down in a small cage twittering madly.**

" **What is that?" Harry asked, pointing at the small bird.**

" **It's Pigwidgeon; Ginny named him. I just call him Pig. Mum said I have to keep him up here became is annoys Errol and Hermes."**

" **Where's Crookshanks?" He asked Hermione now.**

" **Out in the garden, I expect," she said. "He likes chasing the garden gnomes. He's never seen any before."**

"So, what happened at the Dursleys that dad didn't want mum to hear?" Ron said, sitting on his bed.

"The Dursleys have an electric fireplace, so he and your brothers got stuck in the wall! Blew it to smithereens to get out! He repaired it in an instant, but Vernon was purple, he was so angry!"

"That's so cool!" Ron grinned. "

"Oh dear," Hermione grimaced, "That's why I had Mr. Weasley apparate when he came to pick me up."

"Apparate?"

"You have heard of apperateing, right?" Ron asked, "It's how wizards get around and go place to place, quicker and less messy then flooing or portkeying."

"Ron, muggle don't apparate, I didn't even know what it was until Fred-"

"Oh, Fred this, Fred that!" he glared at her. Ever since breakfast yesterday, he had been having -no so- random spouts of anger whenever the twins (specifically Fred's) name left her lips. "Why don't you go hang out with him if he's all your gonna talk about!"

"Ron, stop. You're being ridiculous."

"Oh, am I?"

"Stop!" Harry shouted at the bickering duo. "What's going on? And you still haven't told me what apperateing is!"

"It's like teleporting, like in Star Trek? You've probably seen your cousin watch it. My dad's obsessed with the shows and movies. And there's nothing-" she glared at Ron, "going on. Ron is just upset that I've become friends with Weasleys other than himself. So, if you excuse me, I think I'll go find one of them."

"Whatever," said Ron shutting the door behind her.

"Are you sure nothing is going on?" asked Harry.

"It's Fred," Ron said, falling back on his bed. "He did really well on his OWL's, and now he and Hermione and George have become all buddy-buddy. According to Fred, she is helping him be a better student or something like that. She's even been spending more time with Ginny. It's all weird."

"Well, she's allowed to have friends other than us," said Harry with caution. "We have Dean and Seamus, even Neville. She's not friends with the girls in her year, so why shouldn't she be friends with Ginny. We should probably be nicer to Ginny, with everything that happened her first year she only really hangs out with Colin and that blonde Ravenclaw."

"Not you too."

"I'm just saying," he sighed. "Do you want to hear what else your dad did?"

"Sure."

* * *

"No good stupid boys," Hermione grumbled, walking down the stairs.

"Wotcher Hermione," Fred said, almost running into the girl. "Ron got his knickers in a twist?"

"Yeah," she said. "I'm getting tired of it. I'm going to find Ginny and see if she wants to hang out."

"Why don't you two come hang out with Georgie and me. We're working on some new products and playing exploding snap. Maybe you two can help, or at the very least, make sure we don't blow ourselves up."

Hermione nodded. "I'll go ask her," she said, moving around the tall boy. "and its Georgie and I."

Fred rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say, Hermione."

Hermione quickly ran down the stairs to Ginny's room, where she found the girl lying on her bed, throwing a Quaffle in the air and catching it.

"You want to go hang out with the twins? Ron's being Ron...again."

"Not like we have anything interesting to do until tomorrow."

As Hermione and Ginny sat in the twins' room laughing, she couldn't help but wonder why it was that Ron didn't like spending time with his brothers. Sure, they had a mischievous side to them, but so far, none of the pranks that she had seen were cruel or vindictive.

She also wished that she had considered how it would look to Harry and Ron when Mrs. Weasley called out, saying dinner was ready. She knew Ron's self-confidence was on the lower end of the spectrum, so seeing Hermione on Fred's bed and Ginny on Georges with the twins sitting on the floor between them all laughing would be another reason for it to lower. She had chosen them over him. She could see the tips of his ears turn red, and the only glance she had of him was his back as he stomped down the rest of the stairs.

"It's there a reason Ron doesn't like hanging out with you two?" she asked.

"Probably the teddy bear incident," said George.

"Yeah, when first started doing accidental magic when we're little, we accidentally turned Ron's favorite teddy bear into a spider," continued Fred.

"That why he's so afraid of them now," finished George.

"But you were little, and it was an accident, right?"

"Yeah," they nodded.

"I guess we just never really included him after we left for Hogwarts," said Fred. "Other than quidditch games."

"To be fair, you never really included him before Hogwarts," said Ginny. "We all had our little groups. Bill and Charlie always did everything together; you two were never more than a foot apart, Percy was always off being Percy, all that was left was Ron and me. Sometimes we'd do things together; Bill taught Ron to play chess, Charlie used to sneak me out to the broom shed when and taught me how to fly-"

"Charlie did what?" Fred and George exclaimed.

Ginny nodded, "I'm going to try out for the team this year, he taught me how to be a seeker, but I'm a better chaser. Percy even helped us control our accidental magic. But that's not the point. You two were the only ones who didn't include Ron and me outside of big family things."

"But we sent you that toilet before your first year!" said the twins.

"Besides sending me the toilet, what else? When was the last time you include Ron?"

"Well," they said, "we're shitty brothers."

"But you're not!" Ginny said, "You're the best when you want to be."

"Maybe you should include Ron more often. That's probably why he's so mad," said Hermione.

"As much as I agree," said Ginny. "That's not the only reason Ron's upset your spending more time with the twins and with me."

"What else is there?" asked Hermione.

Ginny laughed, "Ron's upset because he fancies you."

George nodded, "Now he thinks he's going to lose you to Fred. Don't know why, though, I am the better-looking twin."

"Ron does not fancy me," said Hermione. "We are friends. Just friends. And even if he does, Ginny, I told you the other day that I don't fancy him. He can't lose me to anyone; he never had me."

"Probably shouldn't let him hear you say that," Ginny sniggered, "or that you fancy someone else."

"What?" said Fred, eyed widening. "You fancy someone?"

"Details Granger," said George, wiggling his eyebrows. "You've heard all of our dirty secrets; now it's your turn to spill."

Hermione blushed, "Not that it is any of your business, but I think I might fancy someone. I'm still not sure. I won't be saying anything else."

The sound of George's rumbling stomach halted any further conversation. "I guess we should head down before my stomach eats me from the inside out."

Just as before dinner was an intense affair with redheads talking over one another.

"Fred, George," said Bill. "What are your plans after Hogwarts?"

The twins glanced at each other. "We have some ideas-" Fred started.

"Nothing concrete," said George.

"We've got time," they finished together.

"That's funny," said Ron glaring at the twins. "You two have gotten better at lying."

"What are you talking about, Ronnie?" said the twins.

"Oh, come on, we all know about your secret plan. I think mum and dad are the only ones who

I don't know."

"Don't know what?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "Boys, what's going on?"

"Fred and George want to open a joke shop when they graduate."

"Ron! Shut it!" The twins yelled.

"A what?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Like Zonkos?" asked Mr. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley was quiet for a moment. "What will you be selling at this 'joke shop'?"

The twins stared at their mother, mouths open. "You want to know? Really?"

She nodded.

"Prank candies," George started. "candies that will turn your hair colors or make you sick."

"We're also going to do a muggle section with cards and hats and things," Fred continued.

"And a wonder-witch line!" said George. "With love potions and perfume that smells like amortentia, and chocolate pain reliever for girls during their…you know."

"Daydream charms, you'll eat one, and for one minute, you're transported to your perfect daydream, and ink that changes color when you write," said Fred grinning at Hermione.

"We're still trying to work out how to make some of our ideas real, but we've got loads of ideas."

"And you're both inventing all of these items?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"It's incredible, Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione. "They were showing Ginny and some of the products that they already made. It's fascinating and complex magic. You should be very proud of their creativity and hard work."

"How are you going to fund this 'store'?" asked the redhaired matriarch. "Do you have a plan?"

They nodded. "Sort of," started Fred.

"We were planning on selling some of our safe products at school and use the money from that to fund the shop once we graduate," continued George.

"We wouldn't sell anything we aren't sure was one hundred percent safe," finished Fred.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but how are you two testing all of these products?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"on ourselves…" they whispered.

"On yourselves!" yelled Mrs. Weasley, "of all the stupid, dangerous things! What if you poison yourselves?"

"We're careful, mum!" they said. "We promise!"

"Molly," said Mr. Weasley placing a hand on her shoulder. "Deep breath."

"But it's dangerous!" she cried. "What if you hurt yourselves?"

"But what Charlie and Bill do isn't dangerous?" Fred asked.

"That's different!" she wailed. "they have the training, and they've finished their schooling!"

"And so, will we!" said George. "In the meantime, we're taking what we've learned, and we're applying to our future early. Just think of how much safer we'll be now that Freddie's going to have seven OWLS."

"Six," interrupted Fred. "I'm going to drop astronomy. Not worth the hustle."

"Oh," moaned Mrs. Weasley fanning her face. "Why can't you two pick safe and quiet careers? I've have enough grey hair from worrying about the other."

"Mrs. Weasley," spoke Hermione, "Can you think of a better job than making people happy?"

"I suppose not," she said, "but what does that have to do-"

"That's what they want to do; they want to make people happy. They want to make them laugh."

"Oh, when you look at it that way…" she sighed. "Boys, if this is what you want to do and you think you can make it happen…oh, just give me sometime…I'll adjust."

Fred and George smiled, that went better than they ever could have hoped.

"So dad," said Charlie, "How'd you get the tickets for tomorrow?"

Mr. Weasley bushed, "Just a small favor for Percy's boss. His brother had an incident with a lawnmower with unnatural abilities."

Dinner continued, and when Hermione glanced up from her plate, she found herself staring right at Fred. _Thank you,_ he mouthed.

 _Welcome,_ she replied. That's when she was sure of it. She might most defiantly fancied Fred Weasley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bolded parts excepted from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chapter Five – Weasley Wizard Wheezes.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review and tell me what you think!


	7. The Longest Walk

Despite being one the first to retire for the evening, it only felt like a moment before Mrs. Weasley was shaking her and Ginny awake. She had requested that she woke her up earlier than everyone else so she could shower before the rush.

"Can you be a dear and wake the twins and Ron and Harry while I finish breakfast?"

Nodding, Hermione slowly made her way over her chest, pulling out her clothes and walking over to the bathroom Ginny shared with Bill and Charlie. "Is anyone else awake?"

"Just Arthur and I," Mrs. Weasley said. "I'm going to wake Ginny next."

Knowing she only had minutes before Ginny would be racing towards the shower, she hurried.

Though her new shower routine was longer than it ever had been before, she was proud that she was able to get in and out before Ginny began banging down the door.

"Do you mind if I use the mirror in here while you shower?"

The sleepy girl shook her head, "What's that stuff you put in your hair again?"

"Hair gel, it's kind of like that Sleekeazy's potion that lavender uses, but it keeps my hair curly instead of making it greasy and straight."

After washing the gel off her fingers, she hurried out of the small room and up the stairs. She paused outside of the twins' room. Should she knock? Mrs. Weasley did send her to wake them up.

She lightly tapped on the door before twisting the knob. "Fred! George! Are you awake?" she called, cracking open the door.

"No!" She heard them mutter before feeling something lightly thump against the door.

Opening the door more, she could see both twins sprawled across their beds covers kicked off and on the floor. She felted her cheeks reddened when she realized that both twins were sleeping only in their boxers.

"What time is it?" Fred said, sitting up.

"The suns not even up," George groaned. "Come back when the sun's up."

"Your mum sent me to get you up," Hermione whispered. "So, hurry if you want breakfast."

"Got it," she heard them mumble.

Shaking her head, she continued up the stairs until she reached Ron's room. Opening the door, she could see both boys spread across their beds like the twins were. _At least they're dressed_ , she thought to herself.

"Harry," she mumbled, shaking the boy. "Harry, wake up!"

"Hermione?"

"Mrs. Weasley sent me," she said, moving over to Ron's bed. "Ron, wake up!"

"Bloody hell," he mumbled. "It's too early, go away, Hermione!"

"Mrs. Weasley is making breakfast," she said, walking back towards the door. "Hurry up, or you'll miss it!"

When she finally made down the Burrows kitchen, she found Ginny and twins had already made it downstairs and were half asleep over their bacon sandwiches.

"How do I look?" Mr. Weasley said, holding his arms out. Hermione held back a laugh as she looked him in his muggle jeans and old golfers sweater. "We're supposed to be incognito – do I look like a muggle?"

"You look very nice, Mr. Weasley," she said, smiling.

"Where're Bill and Charlie and Percy?" said George, trying to stifle a yawn.

"They're apperateing, I believe," said Mrs. Weasley. "So, they can have a bit of a lie-in."

"Can't wait til I can apparate," Fred mumbled, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"How many more days til we're of age?" asked George.

"To many," replied Fred.

There were footsteps down the stairs, and Ron and Harry came into the kitchen, rubbing their eyes.

"Why do we have to be so early?" Ron said, sitting down at the table.

"We've got a bit of a walk," said Mr. Weasley.

"Walk?" said Harry. "Wait, are we walking to the World Cup?"

"No, no, that miles away," said Mr. Weasley. "We only have to walk a short way. Since there are so many wizards coming to one area, we have to be very careful about how we travel. We're taking a portkey."

Then it was time for the seven of them to depart as Mrs. Weasley kissed Mr. Weasley on the cheek hugging every one of them.

"Well, have a wonderful time," said Mrs. Weasley, "and stay out of trouble, please. I'll send Bill, Charlie, and Percy along around noon."

Soon they were all setting off in the dark.

"Cold, Granger?" Fred said, walking alongside her. Ron and Harry were ahead of them with Mr. Weasley, and Fred and George had been bringing up the rear, still grumbling about not being of age.

It was chilly, and the moon was just beginning to fade, and daybreak was just peaking over the horizon.

"A little, I wish I hadn't left my jacket at home."

"Hold this for a moment," he said, handing her his rucksack. Once she had his bag, he began taking his jacket off. "Take this," he said, holding out the coat and taking his backpack.

"You sure?"

"Can't have you freezing before the greatest quidditch game of your life, can we?"

"Thanks, Fred."

The pair didn't have much breath to spare as they began to climb Stoatshead Hill. They were halfway up before Hermione started to envy her quidditch playing friends. While they were still struggling, they were still climbing easier then she was.

"George, can you take this?" Fred said, handing his bag off to his twin. The pair whispered for a moment before Fred paused in front of Hermione. "Hop on," he said, squatting in front of her.

"What?"

"Climb on," he said, "I'll give you a lift."

"Fred, I'm too heavy. You can't carry me up the hill."

"Either you hop on my back, or I throw you over my shoulder and carry you that way. Your choice."

"You're ridiculous," she said, gripping his shoulders and jumping. "But I will admit this is the only time I've been jealous of you guys playing quidditch. You're all in much better shape than I am."

"Flying on a broom is a lot harder than it looks," he smiled.

Hermione tried to ignore the sharp breaths Fred continued to take as they climbed the hill. She was about to demand he put her down when she heard Mr. Weasley say that they had arrived.

"Now we just need to find the portkey," said Mr. Weasley, "It won't be big… Come on…"

They spread out, searching. They had only been at it for a couple of minutes, however, when a shout called out.

"Over here, Arthur! Over here, son, we've got it!"

Two tall figures appeared on the other side of the hilltop.

"Amos!" said Mr. Weasley.

"This is Amos Diggory," Mr. Weasley said, introducing a small wizard with a patchy brown beard who was holding an old brown boot. "He works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. This is his son Cedric, right?"

They all nodded and waved except Fred and George. Cedric was the seeker for Hufflepuff, and they had never quite forgiven him for beating them in a quidditch match last year.

"Long walk?" Amos asked.

"Not too bad," said Mr. Weasley, "We live just on the other side of the village there. You?"

"Had to get up at two, didn't we? Can't complain, though. Quidditch World Cup wouldn't miss it for a sackful of Galleons. It looks like I got off easy, though, just Ced and I. Are they all yours?"

"Only the redheads," said Mr. Weasley. "This is Hermione and Harry, friends of the fam-"

"Merlin's beard," said Amos. "Harry? Harry Potter?"

"Err-yeah," said Harry.

Hermione smiled sadly at her friend. She knew he was tired of everyone making a big deal out of him and that it always made him uncomfortable.

"Come on, dad," Cedric said, placing a hand on his father's shoulder. "Harrys, just a normal kid. Goes to Hogwarts, puts his trousers on one leg at a time."

"Must be nearly time," said Mr. Weasley pulling out his watch. "Are we waiting for anyone else, Amos?"

"No, the Lovegoods have been there for a week already, and the Fawcetts couldn't get tickets," said Amos. "There aren't any more of us in this area, are there?"

"Not that I know of," said Mr. Weasley. "We're only a minute off…We'd better get ready."

Mr. Weasley looked at Hermione and Harry.

"Just hold on, don't let go."

The nine of them squeezed around the boot. Hermione could feel Fred standing to her right and Harry to her left. As Mr. Weasley began to count down, she took a big breath. She had apparated without getting sick; surely, this wouldn't be as bad as that.

Then it happened. She felt the painful tug in her stomach like she was being pulled forward and could feel Harry's shoulder digging into her side. With a whoosh, she felt her self slam into Fred on her right. She closed her eyes, hoping to block out the swirling colors.

Then the howling of the wind ceased, and she felt her feet hitting the ground with a thud, causing her to fall forward.

Glancing up, she noticed that she wasn't the only one to fall to the ground. Fred was kneeling, his head down like he was trying to catch his breath. Harry was staggering to his feet, and Ron was still face down on the ground.

"You alright?" said Fred offering her a hand.

"I can't believe I found something worse than apperateing," she said, taking his hand.

Once the group had found their balance, a grumping looking wizard in a tweed suit and another in a kilt and a poncho instructed them where to find their tent, and they began walking once again. After dealing with a particularly curious man named Ms. Roberts – Hermione couldn't blame the man, wizards didn't exactly know how to act normal around muggles – they group continued marching through the rows of tents. None of the tents looked particularly typical with chimneys and weather vanes, so it was hardly surprising how curious Mr. Roberts has become.

"Here we are!" said Mr. Weasley stopping at an empty plot labeled WEEZY. "Couldn't ask for a better spot! Now there no magic allowed, so Harry, Hermione, think you can help us put these together?"

Hermione used to go camping with her parents all the time when she was little, but that had been some time ago, and she always remembered her mum and dad doing this while she read. However, taking more time than was probably needed, the three of them managed to get all the poles, pegs, and nobs into place, leaving a small two-person tent in front of them. _No one assumed that the tent was anything but muggle looking at it,_ Hermione thought _, but how are we all going to fit?_ Harry seemed to be thinking the same thing as he looked at all of the Weasleys and the small tent.

"We'll be a bit cramped," said Mr. Weasley crawling into the tent, "but I think we will all squeeze in. Come have a look."

Hermione felt her eyes widened. Glancing back at Harry, she assumed that her face had a similar look of surprise. The small tent looked like a decent three-room flat, and while the decorations reminded her of her great aunt's house, she wondered what wizards would say if they saw the inside of an actual muggle tent.

"We won't be here for long," Mr. Weasley said, glancing around. "But we will need provisions! Ron, Harry, Hermione, why don't you get some water, the rest of us will get some firewood."

"But we've got an oven," said Ron. "Why can't we just-"

"Ron, anti-muggle security!" said Mr. Weasley, "When muggle camp, they cook outdoors! Right, Hermione?"

She could only nod, not wanted to add that she and her parents would always back pre-made meals, so they never had to do much cooking – other than s' mores that is.

The sun was starting to rise as the trio made their way through the rows of tents. Ron marched ahead, mumbling about want lunch before it was late enough for breakfast.

"So," said Harry walking alongside Hermione, "You gonna tell me why Ron's been in a bad mood since before I got here."

Hermione hung her head. "I don't know. A few weeks ago, Fred wrote to me about his OWL's saying he was hoping that I could show him how to be a good student. He did well and wants to keep it that way. We've just been talking. He's a lot different than I thought. He's brilliant. And kind. Fred, George, and Ginny reckon that Ron's upset I'm spending time with Fred because Ron fancies me or something."

"Did you not know?"

Hermione glanced at Harry in shock. "Does he?"

Harry nodded. "I mean, I think he does, I just don't think he realizes it. Do you like him?"

"No," Hermione mumbled. "I thought I might last year but were better as friends. You two were my first friends, and I don't want to ruin that. And besides that, I think that I might fancy someone else."

"Fred?" asked Harry.

"How did you?"

"I might not be the brightest wizard of my age, but I do have eyes, Hermione," he said. "In fact, I have four of them."

"Oh, shut it," she laughed. "What should I do? Should I tell Ron I don't like him?"

"That's where my advice stops. I don't know, Hermione. Just do what you think is best. Just act like you're his friend and continue to be friends with whoever you want. You're allowed to have more friends than Ron and I."

The duo caught back up with Ron was standing in a sea of green shamrocks with their Gryffindors Seamus and Dean, and a sandy-haired woman who had to be Seamus mum. After reassuring her that they would indeed be routing for Ireland tomorrow, they continued walking into a row of Bulgarian fans who all had the same poster of the same grumpy man on the front. Ron began talking about the man – Victor Krum – the Bulgarian seeker who was apparently a genius on a broom but still didn't know how to smile.

The line for was water tap was longer then they thought, but at least they got a good laugh as they listened to a pair of wizards argue about a muggle women's nightgown and whether or not it was acceptable for him to wear it. Her laughter got so bad that she had to walk away and return once the man had left the queue.

After getting the water, the trio tried to quickly make their way back, but everywhere, they turned there seemed to be someone else that they knew. Oliver Wood, Ernie Macmillan, Cho Chang, and even a large group of students that they couldn't recognize.

"You've been ages," George said when they finally returned.

"Dads having fun with the matches," said Fred. "Hermione, you might want to rescue him before he burned the World Cup to the ground."

Hermione smiled, taking the small box of matches from the laughing wizard, before showing him how to do it properly.

It was still another hour before the fire was hot enough for them to cook anything on it, but that didn't stop Mr. Weasley from pointing out every witch and wizard who walked by. Hermione figured that this more mostly for her and Harry as the rest of the Weasley children were too occupied by the muggle deck of cards that they had brought along. Just as they began to cook their lunch, the remaining three Weasley siblings emerged from the forest. They were almost finished with their lunch when Mr. Weasley introduced them to Ludo Bagman, the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports.

"Fancy a flutter on the match, Arthur?" he said eagerly, shaking a large pouch of coins.

"Oh, how about a Galleon on Ireland to win?"

"Only a Galleon? Oh, well. Any other takers?"

Hermione glanced at Fred and George, who were whispering, holding a small pouch between them.

"I wouldn't bet that," she said, tapping Fred on his side. "I read an article in the prophet that Mr. Bagmen had developed a gambling problem since taking his position and hasn't been paying his debts back."

"You sure?" asked George.

She nodded.

"We're good," the twins said, hiding the small pouch behind their backs.

Ludo continued to talk to the elder Weasley boys and Mr. Weasley smiling when he turned and laughed.

"Speak if the devil!" he cried.

A wizard had appeared at their fireside looking as different from Ludo Bagmen as different could be. Barty Crouch Sr. stood scarily stiff with perfectly pressed tweed muggle suit and match pocket square and polished shoes that he reminded Hermione of a lawyer.

"Pull up a bit of grass," said Ludo patting the ground beside him.

"No, thank you, Ludo," said Mr. Crouch. "I have been looking for you everywhere. The Bulgarians want to add another twelve seats to the top box."

"So that's what they were going on about," laughed Ludo. "You don't want to know what I thought they were saying."

"Mr. Crouch," said Percy breathlessly. He had stood up quite quickly, then hunched over almost is a sort of bow. "Would you like some tea?"

Crouch looked at Percy with surprise. "Oh, Weatherby. Yes, thank you."

Fred and George chocked on their sip of tea, and Hermione heard Ron and Harry snort into their cups.

Hermione looked around at the tents surrounding her. Many were sporting flags and posters from their favorite team. More and more people of all ages began to slowly emerge from their tents as the morning wore on, each in a disarray of muggle clothing that made her believe that no one had ever met someone of non-magical decent. Children were walking around excitedly, and Hermione couldn't help but grin at a little boy who had found one of his parents' wands and was making small sparkling fireworks appear around his head.

"What's going on at Hogwarts, dad?" asked George. "What was Ludo and Mr. Crouch going on about?"

Glancing around, she realized that both of the men had left.

"You'll find out soon enough," said Mr. Weasley, smiling.

"It's classified information until such time as the ministry decides to release it," said Percy with a pinched look. "Father, you are right to keep it from them."

"Oh, shut it, Weatherby," said George.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon seemed to pass by in a daze, but one couldn't help but feel the sense of excitement that seemed to waft over the crowd. Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and the twins began to wander the crowds. Venders and salesmen appeared at every turn, each selling something amazing. Ron and Ginny both bought a bright green hat with a dancing and twirling shamrock. Ron had also purchased a small figurine of the Bulgarian Seeker, Victor Krum.

Harry, after discovering omnioculars, bought three and handed one to a bright red Ron and Hermione saying something about making up past Christmases. She was sure this was for Ron's benefit has he tended to be embarrassed about having less money than his two other friends. Hermione simply nodded thanking her friend and handed them each a velvet program that she had purchased.

"You're missing something, Hermione," said Fred glancing at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're right, Freddie," joined George. "Somethings just not right."

"I know!" said Fred holding a finger in the air. "I've got just the thing!" Fred pulled a green headband with light-up cloves and placed it on her head.

"Now, you're ready!" said George.

"Perfect!" said Fred.

"I feel like I belong at the Saint Patrick's Day parade," she laughed.

A deep booming gong sounded across the forest, and green and red lanterns appeared in the sky, forming a path.

"Its time!" said Mr. Weasley. "Hurry along, children! Let's go!"


	8. A Match for the Ages

The air was buzzing with excitement as they walked through the lantern-lit forest. People were shouting, singing, and laughing. The walk took ten minutes before they appeared at the edge of the clearing. The stadium was more massive than anything she had seen before; her programs said it could hold a hundred thousand witches and wizards.

"Top box! Prime seats!" said the wizards scanning their tickets. "Up the stairs, as high as you can go!"

The Weasleys began climbing up the dark purple covered stairs going higher and higher then Hermione had ever gone – at least without being in a plane. Slowly the ten-person party climbed and climbed to the highest point. Looking over the edge, Hermione could see that everyone and everything had turned into specks and that there was no way – absolutely no way, that she would be going near the edge anytime soon. Sitting in her seat, she began to read the velvet-covered program. There were pictures of each member of both teams, as well as a paragraph with necessary information.

"A display from the team mascots will precede the match," she read aloud.

"Oh, that's always worth watching," said Mr. Weasley. "National teams bring creatures from native to their land, to you know, put on a show."

Their box began to fill around them, and the low hum that had been flowing through the stadium had turned into a constant buzzing, and more and more people fill in all around them. Mr. Weasley kept pausing to shake hands with every wizard that entered while Percy stood next to him, ever the dutiful second in command, like the next wizard who entered the box would be the one who changed his life. When Cornelius Fudge entered, Hermione was worried that the poor boy would faint. His face began to turn redder, and she could see his knees shaking. She could also see a brief glimpse of jealousy in his eyes as the minister bypassed the entire Weasley clan and loudly greeted Harry like he was a long lost friend.

"Ah, Lucius," Hermione heard the minister call, "Welcome!"

 _Just great,_ she thought. She hadn't seen Draco since the end of spring term when she had punched the blonde-haired git in the nose. She had woken the next morning after her and Harry's time-traveling adventures with swollen and bruised knuckles, but they had been worth it.

"Slimy gits," Ron muttered as the Malfoys took their seats. "Hermione, if you ever want to punch that snake again, let me know so I can watch."

"You did what?" asked Fred and George.

Hermione blushed and nodded.

"Time Turners and punching snakes," whispered Fred. "Looks like you've got quite a lot to fill me in on."

Suddenly Ludo Bagmen's voice was booming through the stadium. "Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup! Now, without further ado, it is my great pleasure to introduce the Bulgarian National Team mascots!"

"I wonder what- oh! Veela!" Mr. Weasley said, removing his glasses.

Hermione's eyes widened. She had read about Veela's in her magical creatures textbook. They were supposed to be one of the more beautiful creatures in the world when they danced – Hermione quickly turned and pulled Harry's glasses off his face.

"Hermione! What are you doing?"

"Don't watch them!" she hissed.

"Why?"

"Trust me."

Hermione glanced around. All of the Weasley children were standing, mouths open. Even Draco was being held down in his seat by his parents. Then the music stopped, and angry shouting filled the air.

"What was that?" asked Harry.

"Veela," Hermione answered. "They're a magical creature. When they dance, they cause men to act weird? Like sirens in Greek Mythology. I don't know how else to describe it."

"And now," roared Ludo, "The Irish National Team Mascots!"

Green and gold comets raced through the air before exploding in a bright ball of light, and gold coins began falling from the sky.

"Leprechauns!" Mr. Weasley cried, "and leprechaun gold!"

"Here!" said Ron handing Harry a fist full of gold coins. "Now, we're even!'

Harry laughed, shoving the coins in his pocket.

"The gold's going to disappear, Harry," Hermione said. "It's not real."

"Don't tell Ron," he said. "I'd rather him think he paid me back rather than have him think he owes me."

"You're a good friend," she said.

"Someone really smart once said that there are more important things than books – like friendship. Friendships also more important than a few galleons – look the teams are here!"

Scarlet and green blurs raced through the air.

"And their off!" screamed Ludo.

It was the fastest game Hermione had ever seen. The played moved as blurs across the field, and she could barely follow them though her omnioculars.

The game couldn't have lasted more than two hours, and with ever foul and penalty, it got rougher and bloodier. She could hardly believe when she heard harry call out -he's seen the snitch. She turned just in time to see the Irish seeker barreling towards the ground with Krum right behind him.

"They're going to crash!" she shrieked.

"No, they're not!" roared Ron.

"Lynch is!" yelled Harry.

He was right – Lynch hit the field with a tremendous force and was immediately trampled by a hoard of angry Veelas.

"Where is it?! Wheres the snitch?" bellowed Charlie.

"He's got it! Krums got it! Its all over!" shouted Harry.

Krum soared through the air, blood still pouring from his nose, his fist raised with the snitches wings fluttering against his fingers.

"Ireland wins!" Bagmen shouted. "Krum gets the snitch, but Ireland wins!"

"Why'd he'd catch it?" Ron bellowed, "Ireland was still too far ahead!"

"He knew that they were never going to catch up! Ireland's chasers are better. He ended it before they lost by more!"

"He looks a mess…" Hermione said, leaning towards the railing.

The teams began their final laps around the field with the Irish team pausing at the top box, the teams all grinning as the World cup was levitated to them while they sat on their brooms.

"That will be one for the age," Bagman muttered, his voice hoarse. "Unexpected really, if it only it could have last longer…"

 **They were soon caught up in the crowds, now flooding out of the stadium and back to their campsites. Raucous singing was borne toward them on the night air as they retraced their steps along the lantern-lit path, and leprechauns kept shooting over their heads, cackling and waving their lanterns. When they finally reached the tents, nobody felt like sleeping at all, and given the level of noise around them, Mr. Weasley agreed that they could all have one last cup of cocoa together before turning in. They were soon arguing enjoyably about the match; Mr. Weasley got drawn into a disagreement about cobbing with Charlie, and it was only when Ginny fell asleep right at the tiny table and spilled hot chocolate all over the floor that Mr. Weasley called a halt to the verbal replays and insisted that everyone go to bed.** Hermione laughed, trying to shake the small girl away. When she continued to swat her hand way, Fred and George walked over and scooped the little girl up.

"We'll walk the girls over, dad!" Fred yelled.

"Thanks," said Hermione. "Once Ginny's out, there's no waking her."

"Figure it's time to start being the better brothers she says we are."

"Plus, Charlie and Bill are too drunk to tuck themselves in, let alone another person."

The short walk was filled with singing, and the odd bang as the Irish went on celebrating their victory.

"Night!" the boys called once Ginny was safely tucked into the bottom bunk.

"Need to be tucked in, Granger?" Fred said, stopped at the tent's entrance.

"I think I'll survive," she smiled. "Goodnight, Fred," she wrapped her arms around him in a quick hug.

"Night, Hermione," he said, "see you in the morning." The tall boy pressed the smallest of kisses to her cheek and disappeared.

With shaking hands, she laid climbed to the top bunk that was in the small tent that she and Ginny were sharing. Her cheeks felt warm, and she was now positive about one thing, she most definitely did not just have a crush on Fred Weasley – she liked him. More than liked him, and maybe he felt the same way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bolded parts excerpted from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Chapter Nine - The Dark Mark


	9. Through the Woods and Back Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horror has struck the Quidditch World.

She dreamed of sitting in the library at Hogwarts, her books spread out around her. Growing up in the muggle world, she could only dream about the magical worlds that she read in books. When she found out she was a part of that magical world, she wanted to learn everything about it. That was why she studied so hard. Not to be the best or the smartest or even to earn the most house points. She simply wanted to learn everything there was to learn about her new world.

“Hermione,” a voice called.

She glanced around the library, but it was empty.

“Hermione,” the voice was louder. “Hermione! Wake up!”

She shot up from her dream gasping. It was Fred.

“What are you doing? What time is it?”

“No time,” He said, handing her his coat. “Grab your shoes and hurry, there’s been an attack.”

Hermione did as she was told and ran out of the tent, Ginny, Fred, and George at her heels.

People were running and screaming. Bolts of light were soaring through the sky, and everything sounded like gunfire.

“We have to move,” George said, grabbing Ginny's hand. “Dad said to get the girls and go straight back to the tent.”

Bill, Charlie, and Percy were all emerging from the tent when they got back.

“We’re going to help the Ministry!” Mr. Weasley shouted. “You lot need to go into the woods and stay together. One of us will come and find you when it’s safe!”

Bill, Charlie, and Percy were already sprinting toward a group dressed in all black, for a split second, she could see white masks covering their faces.

“We need to go,” she said, grabbing Ginny's hand.

“C’mon,” Fred said, grabbing her hand. “You got the boys?”

George nodded, placing a hand on Ron and Harry's shoulders.

The six of them ran with the fleeing crowd following the path they had taken just hours ago to the arena. The lanterns had all gone dark, and she could hear people whispering and children crying. They were almost in the tree line when she heard Ron yell in pain.

“What happened?” yelled Hermione. “Ron! Where are you?”

“This is bloody stupid,” Fred muttered, “Lumos.”

The light lit the path in front of them. Ron was face down on the ground. 

“I tripped over a bloody tree root,” he said, getting to his feet.

“Well, with feet like that, it’s hard not to,” said a low voice from behind them.

The six turned sharply. Draco Malfoy was standing nearby, looking far too relaxed for the uproar that was surrounding them. 

Ron told Malfoy to do something that Hermione was positive would send Mrs. Weasley into an uproar.

"Such language," said Malfoy laughing, "I'd hurry along if I were you, can't have her spotted, whos knows what would happen."

He nodded at Hermione. At that moment, there was an explosion from the campsite, and for a second, a burst of green and white lit the trees surrounding them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Hermione. ****

"Don't be stupid, Granger, they're after Muggles," said Malfoy, "I'd thought it be obvious, but if really want to show off your knickers to the world, please hang around...It'd be a good show."

"Hermione's a witch," Harry growled. "She's one the best." ****

"If you say so Potter," said Malfoy, grinning. "But if you don't think that they can't spot a Mudblood, stay where you are, the world would be better off." ****

"Watch your mouth!" yelled Ron.

“Shove it, you dirty snake,” growled Fred, his fist tightening.

“Look at that Granger, got yourself a hoarded of ginger protectors,” laughed Malfoy. _Bangs_ and _booms_ thundered through the forest, followed by screams. “And I thought you could fight your own battles. How many favors did you have to trade to get them all?”

“Want me to break your nose again?” she said, stepping forward. “I bet it be more fun the second time. I’m sure daddy would love to hear how I did it the muggle way.”

Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder, “Runoff, snake,” said Fred growling. “Go join mummy and daddy in their shiny white masks.”

“Dirty blood traitors and mudbloods,” sneered Malfoy.

“Come on,” said Ginny, with repulsed looked at the blonde boy, “we need to keep moving.”

“Control your red-heads, Granger,” laughed Malfoy, “Keep that big bushy head down, if you know what’s good for you.”

“Come _on,_ ” said Hermione as she pulled on Fred and Ron’s arms. “Now!”

“You should of let me punch him,” muttered Fred. “You don’t get to have all the fun.”

“I positive that the opportunity to punch the cockroach again will come again,” Hermione said, taking his hand. “But we still have to go.”

The path through the woods was filled with people all looking over their shoulders back towards the campsite: it was lit with bright yellow and orange fires and smoke billowing towards the clouds. There was a group of teenagers in a huddle arguing in front of them. When they saw the trio, **a girl with thick curly hair turned and said quickly, “Où est Madame Maxime? Nous l’avons perdue —”**

**“Er- what?” said Ron.**

**“Oh . . .” The girl who had spoken turned her back on him, and as they walked on, they distinctly heard her say, “ ’Ogwarts.”**

“Hermione,” said Fred. “You speak French, ask her where people are going. Maybe she knows whats going on.”

“You speak french?” asked Ron.

“ _Oui_ ,” said Hermione, she turned to the girl. “ _Allez-vous à Beauxbâtons?”_

_“Oui, tu vas à ‘Ogwarts?”_

_“Oui, je m'appelle Hermione. Quel est ton nom_?”

“ _Renee._ ”

“ _Renee, savez-vous où nous sommes censés aller? Où est-ce sûr?_ ”

“ _Non, nous avons perdu notre chaperon et la moitié de notre groupe_.”

The group of teenagers began calling ‘Renee!’ and ‘Allons-y!’

“ _Au revoir. Bonne chance_ ” said the girl before running back to her group and continuing down the path. 

“Au revoir,” called Hermione. “She doesn’t know anything. She and her friends are from Beauxbâtons. They lost their chaperone in the chaos. ”

“Since when do you speak french?” asked Ron.

“Since I was born, Ronald.”

“What's Beauxbatons?” asked Harry.

“Beauxbatons Academy of Magic . . . I read about it in An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe,” said Hermione.

“It’s a fancy school with fancy kids who think they’re better than anyone else,” said Ron.

“Mums got cousins who go there,” said George. “Let’s keep moving. Wands lit. We don’t need anyone tripping and breaking their foot.”

The group all pulled out their wands, a soft glow lighting the path around them.

"Oh no, you've got to be kidding-my wand is gone!" said Harry. ****

"Are you shitting me," Fred growled. "Ginny, you have yours, right?"

She nodded, holding it close to her chest, the tip glowing with a soft light.

"Search the ground," said Hermione pointing her wand to the grown, a narrow beam of light flew the ground briefly, lighting the forest floor. The wand was nowhere to be found. ****

"It's probably back at the tent," said Ron.

"Do you know if it fell out when we were running?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"I don't know," said Harry, "maybe..."

**A rustling noise nearby made all three of them jump. A house-elf was fighting her way out of a clump of bushes nearby. She was moving in a most peculiar fashion, apparently with great difficulty; it was as though someone invisible were trying to hold her back.**

**“There is bad wizards about!” she squeaked distractedly as she leaned forward and labored to keep running. “People high — high in the air! Winky is getting out of the way!”**

**And she disappeared into the trees on the other side of the path, panting and squeaking as she fought the force that was restraining her.**

**“What’s up with her?” said Ron, looking curiously after the house elf. “Why can’t she run properly?”**

**“Bet she didn’t ask permission to hide,” said Harry.**

**“You know, house-elves get a very raw deal!” said Hermione indignantly. “It’s slavery, that’s what it is!”**

**“Well, the elves are happy, aren’t they?” Ron said.**

**“It’s people like you, Ron,” Hermione began hotly, “who prop up rotten and unjust systems, just because they’re too lazy to —”**

**Another loud bang echoed from the edge of the wood.**

“We can debate house-elf slavery later,” said Ginny.

“Come on,” said Fred. “Let’s get off the path.”

“Hide in the woods,” agreed George. “When it's all clear, we'll make our way out. We stay low. We stay safe. Alright?”

The group huddled together. It was quieter off the path.

Hermione took a deep breath, her shoulders shaking. _Why now,_ she thought, _the war is supposed to be over._

“The people in the cloaks and masks, who are they?” asked Harry. 

“Death Eaters,” George frowned. 

“Are they like a cult or something? What are they doing here?”

“They’re You-Know-Whos supporters,” said Fred, “They did his dirty work in the war.”

“So they-”

“They hunt and kill and torture Muggles and Muggleborns,” Hermione glanced around. She was shaking. “I read _The Rise and Fall of The Dark Arts_ before I started at Hogwarts. McGonagall warned my family about the prejudices against Muggleborns, and I wanted to know what I was getting myself into. ”

“How is it that you always know more about the wizarding world than anyone else?” asked Ron. “I was raised in it, and sometimes I don’t even know half the stuff you go on about; I barely remember the war.”

“I was only a month old when it ended,” said Ginny. 

“I only remember my parents,” muttered Harry. “Sort of. Not really.”

“I remember,” said George sitting down and leaning against a tree. 

“Me too,” Fred sat down next to him.

Soon the six were sitting, huddled around the light emitting from their wands.

“I remember this one time over summer,” began Fred. “We were 3? Ron, you couldn’t have been more than a year old, and mom was pregnant with Ginny. I remember Mom screaming. Bill and Charlie ran and grabbed us, and Dad was shouting to.”

“Yeah,” nodded George, “Bill and Charlie carried us up to Ron’s room, well it wasn’t your room yet since you slept in mum and dad’s room until Ginny was born.” He shook his head. “Percy was sitting crouched in the corner with Ron in his lap, and we all just sat there. Eventually, the screaming stopped.”

“When we came downstairs, all the windows were broken, and there was glass everywhere.”

“I don’t remember that,” said Ron. 

“Good,” said the twins.

“Uncle Gid and Uncle Fab died about a week later,” whispered Fred.

“Then Ginny was born,” smiled George.

“The October rolled around, and the war was over,” laughed Fred. “The last of the death eaters went into hiding and arsehole families like the Malfoy and Parkinsons, and Crabbes and Goyles got off scot-free.”

“That’s why dad hates him so much,” said George. “Why a lot of people hate them. Fear them. Both.”

“I hope dad catches him,” said Ron.

“That’d make his year,” giggled Ginny. “I can see Dracos face now. All scrunched and red.”

“I hope the muggles are safe,” whispered Hermione. “When we get back to the Burrow, can one of you go into town with me so I can call my parents?”

Fred and Ron both nodded. “I walk-” they both began.

“Ron can take you,” said Fred quickly. “He knows it better than I do.”

“Ok,” nodded Hermione, her eyes still trained on Fred. “Ok, thanks.”

“I can’t believe this is happening again,” said Ginny, “I thought the war was over. Long over.”

“Especially with all the ministry officials here tonight, and the foreign ministries as well.”

“Probably had too much Fire Whisky,” said George glancing around. “It's pretty quiet now. I think it's safe to-”

He paused and jumped up, turning around. Fred stood too. Someone was walking towards them, their steps crunching leaves on the ground.

“Hello,” called the twins.

The crunching stopped. 

Harry stood up and looked around: “Whos there?” he called.

Then a voice called out, loud and clear and unwavering: “ _MORSMORDRE_!”

A bright green light shot up and flew beyond the trees.

“Get up,” said Fred. “We have to go!”

The woods around them erupted in screams.

“Whos out there?” Harry called again. 

“We have to go!” Hermione said, grabbing his hand. “Now!” Her voice was shaking.

“What’s the matter? What’s going on?”

“That’s the Dark Mark,” said Ginny, scratching at her arms. “Harry, that’s Toms sign.”

“ _Voldemort-?_ ”

“Harry, let’s go!”

The six began running, but before they could get far, there was a series of popping noises revealing the arrival of more than a dozen wizards surrounding them.

“Get down!” yelled Fred, pulling Ginny and Hermione to him as he dropped to the ground. George grabbed Ron and Harry by the collars, pulling them down to the forest floor.

“ _Stupefy!_ ” roared the voices as a blinding light flashed above their heads.

“Stop!” called a familiar voice. “Stop! Those are my kids!”

As the group stood, that saw Ms. Weasley walking toward them.

“Kids, are you alright?” His voice was shaking as he spoke.

"Move Arthur," said a cold, sharp voice, "Now."

"Barty, they're just kids," Arthur said, stepping aside. The rest of the other Ministery wizards were surrounding them on all sides.

"Who did?" Mr. Crouch snapped. He pointed his wand at each of them, his eyes searching. "Which one of you conjured it?"

"We didn't do it, sir," said Fred.

"We swear," said George, "It wasn't any of us."

"Do not lie to me!" shouted Mr. Crouch.

"We didn't do it!" said Harry pointing up at the skull. It was still glowing, bright green.

"We did nothing!" said Ron, "You all attacked us!" ****

"Do not lie to me!" Mr. Crouch shouted again. His wand was flying back and forth between the six of them, eyes wide and furious. "You've been found at the scene of the crime! What do you have to say to that!"

“We were running from the riot!” snapped George. “We’re just kids!”

“Where did the Mark come from, then?” asked a small witch in a dressing gown.

“Over there,” whispered Hermione. “There was a man, and he shouted something, then there was this green smoke.”

“Oh, stood over there?” growled Mr. Crouch, his eye trained on Hermione. “You seem to know a lot for someone who wasn't involved.”

“We weren’t involved,” said Fred, stepping in front of Hermione. “You can even check-”

“There's someone over here!” hollered a voice. “Our stunner must have caught them! It’s- well - blimey...”

“You’ve found someone?” called Mr. Crouch, his voice mistrustful. “Who is it?”

Amos Diggory emerged from the trees carrying a small, limp figure. It was a house-elf, the same one from earlier. 

“It cannot be,” said Mr. Crouch as Amos laid the house-elf at his feet.

“Amos,” said Mr. Weasley, “you don't believe that an elf conjured it? You need a wand. Mr. Crouch elf would never.”

“She has a wand,” said Mr. Diggory. “Look,” he said, hold up a wand. “It was in her hand. You know that law. _No non-human creature is permitted to carry or use a wand._ ”

“We need to hear what the elf has to say,” said a stout wizard in dark purple robes. 

Mr. Crouch raised his wand and pointed it at the limp elf, “ _Rennervate!_ ”

**Winky stirred feebly. Her great brown eyes opened, and she blinked several times in a bemused sort of way. Watched by the silent wizards, she raised herself shakily into a sitting position. She caught sight of Mr. Diggory’s feet and slowly, tremulously, raised her eyes to stare up into his face; then, more slowly still, she looked up into the sky. She gave a gasp, looked wildly around the crowded clearing, and burst into terrified sobs.**

**“Elf !” said Mr. Diggory sternly. “Do you know who I am? I’m a member of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures!”**

**Winky began to rock backward and forward on the ground, her breath coming in sharp bursts.**

**“As you see, elf, the Dark Mark was conjured here a short while ago,” said Mr. Diggory. “And you were discovered moments later, right beneath it! An explanation, if you please!”**

**“I — I — I is not doing it, sir!” Winky gasped. “I is not knowing how, sir!”**

**“You were found with a wand in your hand!” barked Mr. Diggory, brandishing it in front of her. And as the wand caught the green light that was filling the clearing from the skull above.**

Harry called out, “That's mine! That’s my wand! It’s been missing!”

“Yours!” said Mr. Diggory. “Is this your confession? You conjured it!”

“No! I lost it when we were running!”

“Amos, think this through!” said Mr. Wealsey, his voice coming out in a harsh bark. “Would _Harry Potter_ conjure the Dark Mark?”

“I lost my wand when we were running from the campsite. It fell from my pocket. I swear.”

“It wasn't Harry!” said Ginny stepping forward. “We were all together, and the voice, it sounded like an adult.”

“So it couldn't have been Winky either!” said Hermione. “Winky's voice is too squeaky. The voice was human.”

“We shall see,” said Mr. Diggory. He held his wand against Harry's. “There's a simple way of seeing the last spell performed by a wand: _Prior Incantato!_ ”

The clearing was silent as serpent began to erupt from the tips of the wands, smoke beginning to fill in around it.

“ _Deletrius_!”

“Enough!” Mr. Crouch roared. “Elf! You claim you did not perform the spell, then did you see who did?”

“I is seeing no one, master... no one...”

**“Amos,” said Mr. Crouch curtly, “I am fully aware that, in the ordinary course of events, you would want to take Winky into your department for questioning. I ask you, however, to allow me to deal with her. You may rest assured that she will be punished,” Mr. Crouch added coldly.**

**“M-m-master . . .” Winky stammered, looking up at Mr. Crouch, her eyes brimming with tears. “M-m-master, p-p-please . . .”**

**Mr. Crouch stared back, his face somehow sharpened, each line upon it more deeply etched. There was no pity in his gaze. “Winky has behaved tonight in a manner I would not have believed possible,” he said slowly. “I told her to remain in the tent. I told her to stay there while I went to sort out the trouble. And I find that she disobeyed me. This means clothes.”**

**“No!” shrieked Winky. “No, master! No!”**

**“I have no use for a house-elf who disobeys me,” said Mr. Crouch.**

“This isn’t right,” whispered Hermione. “Someone needs to do something.”

“Not now,” said Fred. “Please, not now, Hermione.”

“She’s an innocent creature, Fred,” she looked up at him. His face was pale, and his eyes were still trained on the mark floating above their heads.

“Well,” said Mr. Weasley. “I am going to take my family back to our tent. Amos, the wand has told us all we can learn. If Harry could have it back, now-”

Mr. Diggory held the wand out to Harry, who placed it in his pocket.

“Come along,” Mr. Weasley said quietly. “Bill, Charlie and Percy are waiting in the tent.”

“But-” Hermione began, “What about Winky-?”

“Not now, Hermione,” said Fred. “Let’s just go-”

“She has feelings. She’s scared and probably hurt-”

“Hermione, I agree with you,” said Mr. Weasley. “But now is not the time. We need to get back to the tent.”

“Dad, why is everyone freaking out?” asked Ron. 

“Dad, do you think it’s-” started George.

“You-Know-Who?” finished Fred.

“At the tent,” said Mr. Weasley.

The campsite was quiet now. The fires were diming down, and the screaming had faded away. When they entered the boy tent Bill was sitting at the small table a shirt wrapped around his arm that was slowly being soaked with blood, Charlie’s shirt was torn, and Percy had a bloody nose.

“What’s going on, dad? Did you find who conjured the mark?”

“No, we didn’t,” said Mr. Weasley. “Percy, you might be in for a hard week. We found Barty Courch’s elf with a wand, but were none the wiser as to who conjured the mark.”

 _“What?_ ” said the elder Weasley siblings.

Together the six explained the situation in the woods.

“Daddy,” Ginny said. She was shaking. “He’s not back, is he?”

“No, sweetie,” he said, kneeling by her side. “It’s just people trying to create trouble.”

“So you think they know about-” she took a deep breath. “Do you think they know about the diary?”

“Don’t worry, Gin, your safe,” said Bill.

“But Draco Malfoy, in the woods- and his dad- and- and-” she breathing quickly.

“What did Malfoy do?” asked Mr. Weasley.

“He basically said that his dad was out there,” said Ron. “We need to go after them!”

“Why are Voldemorts -” Harry began. Everyone shuddered. “Why are You-Know-Whos followers out again? Why are they going after Muggles?”

“Who knows,” said Mr. Wealsey, “Last time, in the last war, this was their idea of fun. They probably had a few drinks and wants to remind us all that they’re still around. There own little party while we celebrate this.”

“It explains why they all ran the second the Mark appeared in the sky,” said Bill. “We were only able to catch the Robertses.”

“Why would they run?” asked Ron, “Wouldnt they be glad?”

“Think Ron,” said Charlie, “What’s left of the Death Eaters worked to that out of Azkaban when You-Know-Who lost power. They denied everything and went back to their normal lives. I don’t reckon You-Know-Who would be too pleased with them, do you?”

“So, the person who conjured the Dark Mark,” said Hermione, “did they do it help them or scare them?”

“Who knows Hermione,” said Mr. Wealsey, “But only Death Eaters know how to conjure that. Okay, it’s late. Everyone needs to get some sleep; we’ll get the first portkey in the morning. Ginny, Hermione, I’ll transfigure you a bed. I don’t want you to be separated from us.”

* * *

Hermione had just begun to close her eyes when someone shook her shoulder.

“Its Fred,” a voice whispered. “Meet me outside.”

The tent was dark and filled with the sounds of snoring Weasleys filled the air. Fred was sitting on a pillow in front of the tent. 

“What are you doing up?” she asked.

“Just couldn’t sleep.”

The pair sat in silence.

“What was it like? In the last war,” said Hermione. 

Fred shrugged, “I don’t remember a lot of it, I remember being scared a lot. Bill or Charlie would remember more.”

“What happened to the muggles and muggle-borns?”

“I don’t know,” he frowned. “All I know is that there are a lot fewer muggle-borns in my year than in yours.”

Silence.

“Fred, why did you ask me to come outside?” asked Hermione. “You haven’t said anything.”

“I-” he began, “I don’t know. I just want to make sure you were ok. You weren’t apart of our world during the last war, and I’m sure you’ve read about it in books, and I wanted to make you were ok. I know you can take care of yourself, you are the smartest person I know and I-”

“I’m ok,” she said, leaning against him. “I’m scared, but I’m ok.”

“We should probably get some sleep,” he nodded towards the tent. 

She nodded in agreement and stood up.

“Goodnight, Fred,” she leaned down and hugged him. “Thank you for looking out for me. And while I take of myself, it’s nice to know that I’ve got such a good friend looking after me.”

He nodded. “Night, Hermione.”

Lying in bed at the sun peaked outside the tent; all he could think was, _I want to make sure you were ok because I care about you, and I’m scared. I’m not just scared, I'm terrified, and I don't know what to do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bolded sections come from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, The Dark Mark


	10. Back at the Burrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: Would you rather this story end here and the sequel pick up from the train to Hogwarts? Or have it continue until the year is over with the sequel starting with The Order of the Phoenix. Let me know by comments!
> 
> Also, I want to thank everyone who has followed and kudos favorited and commented. Can we just agree that 2020 was a dumpster fire of year? Hopefully, 2021 will lead to more frequent updates, especially now that I have a working laptop (mine broke back in May, and writing and editing on a tablet is not easy). I'm writing two other stories, so updates should be every 3 weeks. one week for each story to get a chapter. Feel free to check them out as well.
> 
> All my love,  
> Ember

Sleep didn’t come easy to Hermione. She spent the remainder of the night lost in the memory of the conversation outside the tent. Did Fred like her too? And how did she go from the smartest witch of her age to the love-sick girl? She wasn’t sure which part was more confusing. Before she knew it, sunlight peeked through the tent doors, and Mr. Weasley was ushering them back to the portkey point where they took an old tire back to Stoatshead Hill and began the walk towards Ottery St. Catchpole.

“Mr. Weasley,” Hermione asked, “when we get back, can I walk into town and use the telephone box and call my parents?”

“Not by yourself, Hermione. Have one of the boys walk with you. From now on, if we have to leave the property, it’s in pairs,” said Mr. Weasley. “Understand?”

“I’ll walk her,” Ron said.

“I might send Bill or Charlie with you as well,” Mr. Weasley added, “just in case.”

Hermione nodded. As they turned the corner and the burrow came into view, a cry echoed through the lane. Mrs. Weasley, who had looked to have been waiting for them in the yard, came running, still wearing her bedroom slippers, her face pale and blotchy, a copy of the Daily Prophet cinched in her hand. She flung herself into Mr. Weasley’s arms, sobbing. As the paper fell to the ground, the headline was clear for all to see: SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP, complete with a twinkling black and white photograph of the Dark Mark over the treetops. 

“Thank goodness you’re all right,” Mrs. Weasley muttered, looking at all of them with bright puffy red eyes, “you’re all alive...oh my babies...” She lunged at her children, pulling them into a hug, her small arms somehow stretching around all 7 of her children. “We’ve all be shouting about OWLs and jobs,” she wailed, “It’s all I’ve thought about! What if You-Know-Who had got you, and we had been fighting over nonsense!”

“Come on, now, dear, we’re all okay,” said Mr. Weasley soothingly, “Why don’t we go and have some tea?” He began leading her back toward the house. “Bill,” he added in an undertone, “pick up that paper, I want to see what it says. . . .” 

**When they were all crammed into the tiny kitchen, and Hermione had made Mrs. Weasley a cup of very strong tea, into which Mr. Weasley insisted on pouring a shot of Ogdens Old Firewhiskey, Bill handed his father the newspaper. Mr. Weasley scanned the front page while Percy looked over his shoulder.**

**“I knew it,” said Mr. Weasley heavily. “Ministry blunders . . . culprits not apprehended . . . lax security . . . Dark wizards running unchecked . . . national disgrace . . . Who wrote this? Ah . . . of course . . . Rita Skeeter.”**

**“That woman’s got it in for the Ministry of Magic!” said Percy furiously. “Last week she was saying we’re wasting our time quibbling about cauldron thickness, when we should be stamping out vampires! As if it wasn’t specifically stated in paragraph twelve of the Guidelines for the Treatment of Non-Wizard Part-Humans —”**

**“Do us a favor, Perce,” said Bill, yawning, “and shut up.”**

**“I’m mentioned,” said Mr. Weasley, his eyes widening behind his glasses as he reached the bottom of the Daily Prophet article.**

**“Where?” spluttered Mrs. Weasley, choking on her tea and whiskey. “If I’d seen that, I’d have known you were alive!”**

**“Not by name,” said Mr. Weasley. “Listen to this:** **‘If the terrified wizards and witches who waited breathlessly for news at the edge of the wood expected reassurance from the Ministry of Magic, they were sadly disappointed. A Ministry official emerged some time after the appearance of the Dark Mark alleging that nobody had been hurt, but refusing to give any more information. Whether this statement will be enough to quash the rumors that several bodies were removed from the woods an hour later, remains to be seen.’** **Oh really,” said Mr. Weasley in exasperation, handing the paper to Percy. “Nobody was hurt. What was I supposed to say?** **Rumors that several bodies were removed from the woods** **. . . well, there certainly will be rumors now she’s printed that.”**

**He heaved a deep sigh. “Molly, I’m going to have to go into the office; this is going to take some smoothing over.”**

**“I’ll come with you, Father,” said Percy importantly. “Mr. Crouch will need all hands on deck. And I can give him my cauldron report in person.” He bustled out of the kitchen.**

**Mrs. Weasley looked most upset.**

**“Arthur, you’re supposed to be on holiday! This hasn’t got anything to do with your office; surely they can handle this without you?”**

**“I’ve got to go, Molly,” said Mr. Weasley. “I’ve made things worse. I’ll just change into my robes and I’ll be off. . . .”**

**“Mrs. Weasley,” said Harry suddenly, “Hedwig hasn’t arrived with a letter for me, has she?”**

**“Hedwig, dear?” said Mrs. Weasley distractedly. “No . . . no, there hasn’t been any post at all.”**

Hermione looked at Harry, a question in her eyes. He looked at her and Ron before asking, “Is it ok if I go and dump my stuff in your room, Ron?”

“Yeah...I will too,” said Ron at once, “Hermione?”

“Yes,” she added quickly. She glanced at Fred and smiled before marching up out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

“What’s going on, Harry?” said Ron, the moment they had closed the door. 

“I need to tell you guys something, I wanted to tell you when I first got her, but I haven’t been able to get you two alone.”

“Well, whose fault is that?” Ron muttered, glancing at Hermione.  
  
“Oh, come off it, Ron,” Hermione frowned. “I’m not having this stupid fight with you anymore. Harry, what’s wrong?”

“On Saturday, when I woke up, my scar was hurting again.”

Hermione and Ron’s reactions were almost too predictable. Hermione gasped and began making suggestions at once, mentioning several reference books and everybody from Albus Dumbledore to Madam Pomfrey. Ron simply looked dumbstruck. 

“How is it possible? He couldn’t be there, right? I mean- last time your scar hurt was because You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts, right?”

“He couldn’t have been there,” said Harry, “But I was dreaming about him. Well, him and Pettigrew and they were talking about killing someone but-”

**“It was only a dream,” said Ron bracingly. “Just a nightmare.”**

**“Yeah, but was it, though?” said Harry, turning to look out of the window at the brightening sky. “It’s weird, isn’t it? . . . My scar hurts, and three days later the Death Eaters are on the march, and Voldemort’s sign’s up in the sky again.”**

**“Don’t — say — his — name!” Ron hissed through gritted teeth.**

**“And remember what Professor Trelawney said?” Harry went on, ignoring Ron. “At the end of last year?”**

**Hermione’s fear vanished as she let out a derisive snort. “Oh Harry, you aren’t going to pay attention to anything that old fraud says?”**

**“You weren’t there,” said Harry. “You didn’t hear her. This time was different. I told you, she went into a trance — a real one. And she said the Dark Lord would rise again . . . greater and more terrible than ever before . . . and he’d manage it because his servant was going to go back to him . . . and that night Wormtail escaped.”**

**There was a silence in which Ron fidgeted absentmindedly with a hole in his Chudley Cannons bedspread.**

**“Why were you asking if Hedwig had come, Harry?” Hermione asked. “Are you expecting a letter?”**

**“I told Sirius about my scar,” said Harry, shrugging. “I’m waiting for his answer.”**

**“Good thinking!” said Ron, his expression clearing. “I bet Sirius’ll know what to do!”**

**“I hoped he’d get back to me quickly,” said Harry.**

**“But we don’t know where Sirius is . . . he could be in Africa or somewhere, couldn’t he?” said Hermione reasonably. “Hedwig’s not going to manage that journey in a few days.”**

**“Yeah, I know,” said Harry, but there was a leaden feeling in his stomach as he looked out of the window at the Hedwig-free sky.**

**“Come and have a game of Quidditch in the orchard, Harry,” said Ron. “Come on — three on three, Bill and Charlie and Fred and George will play. . . . You can try out the Wronski Feint. . . .”**

“Is Quidditch a good idea right now?” asked Hermione, “We haven’t slept and were all stressed and worried.”

“Quidditch is always a good idea,” Ron scoffed. 

“I’ll grab my Firebolt,” said Harry. “Hermione, why don’t you go let Fred and George know what we’re doing? You can be the referee?”

“Why would i-” she began before she saw the smirking smile on Harry’s face. “I’ll go let them know to meet you by the broom shed.”

Hermione raced down the stairs to Fred and George’s room. “Hey,” she poked her head in; both boys were lying face down on their beds. “Harry and Ron want to get a quidditch game going. They want to do three on three.”

“You gonna play Granger?” George mumbled. “I’d pay good money to see you fly a broom.”

“Not on your life,” she said. “I’ll watch with Ginny, maybe read a book.”

“You know Granger,” Fred said, sitting up, “I think I’m going to make it my life’s mission to get you on a broom.”

“You two coming or what? We still need to get Bill and Charlie on board.”

“Nap or Quidditch?” George said, his face still buried in his blankets.

“Always Quidditch,” Fred laughed.

“Good point.”

***

Hermione sat below in the garden laughing with Ginny as the boy flew overhead, the darkness of the last 24 hours fading away. Hogwarts was only two weeks away, and she wondered just what new adventures this year would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bolded sections from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chapter 10: Mayhem at the Ministry


End file.
